Se afaste de mim
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Uma reunião da Ordem dá pé a certa conversação sobre Severus Snape. Velhos rancores e algumas frases mau ditas, serão a causa de que os Gryffindors lhe deem uma lição ao ex Professor de Poções. Um segredo, uma violação e a vingança levassem a nossos protagonistas por um caminho em onde ao final teriam dois caminhos: O caos ou o amor verdadeiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Afasta-te de mim 

**Autor:** ACM2099

**Tradutor:** Mazzola Jackson

**Status AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA**

**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter Severus Snape/ Neville Longbottom

**Advertencias:** Mpreg, violencia

**Genero:** drama romance

**Resumo:** Uma reunião da Ordem dá pé a certa conversação sobre Severus Snape. Velhos rancores e algumas frases mau ditas, serão a causa de que os Gryffindors lhe deem uma lição ao ex Professor de Poções. Um segredo, uma violação e a vingança levassem a nossos protagonistas por um caminho em onde ao final teriam dois caminhos: O caos ou o amor verdadeiro.

**Capitulo um**

Draco sempre foi um tipo inteligente apesar do que a gente pensasse dele. Sempre foi inteligente. Soube que Potter venceria a Voldemort desde que tinha destruído o diário. Soube que passasse o que passasse, Potter lhe patearia o traseiro a Voldy e não porque o canhão fosse muito bom. Não, para nada, mais bem era a sorte. Não tinha dúvida, Potter tinha nascido com estrela.

E por aqueles anos Draco decidiu que tinha que pôr mãos ao faz. Não podia evitar se unir aos comensais; mas sim podia fazer algo para não cair com seus pais. Foi justo após que Voldemort lhe tirasse a varinha a seu pai que pôs seu plano em marcha. Em um ano antes tinha conhecido a Anna, uma bruxa francesa que tinha perdido a seus pais em um ataque escuro e com a qual tinha planejado construir um futuro longe de Londres.

Seria duro; mas consegui-lo-ia, deixaria tudo. Esqueceria todo o que Potter lhe fez e desse segredo que compartilhavam. Esse segredo que morreria com eles.

Draco tinha a fortaleza para suportar viver nesse diminuto departamento, mal comendo e suportando as humilhações do Ministério. Tinha-o perdido tudo, sim; mas nunca sua inteligência. E tinha um plano; mas não para recuperar o que teve, não, para se fazer uma vida longe de toda aquela merda. O que teria saudades era a seu padrinho. Severus não estava de acordo com que se fosse, portanto também não segui-lo-ia.

Severus Snape tinha sido todo seu apoio, seu mentor. Amava-o mais do que nunca fez com seu pai e lhe doía saber que teria que o deixar.

A lua se transluzia pela única janela daquele minúsculo lugar. Era uma lua cheia, tão brilhante como aquela que tinha no dia que Albus Dumbledore morreu. Outra coisa que lhe devia a seu padrinho: Ele não tinha as mãos manchadas de sangue. Severus tinha-o salvado de novo. Ainda recordava a primeira vez que Severus o tinha salvado:

Tinha dez anos e seu pai tinha-o obrigado a subir na vassoura. Queria que fosse o melhor voando; mas Draco tinha-lhe um pavor desumano às alturas, coisa que não se importou a Lucius. Quis que voasse sobre a mansão; mas Draco não pôde se elevar. Nem sequer pôde fazer que a vassoura terminasse em sua mão. Sua mente estava ocupada no terror que sentia pelas alturas.

Então seu pai decidiu enfeitiçar a vassoura, forçou-o a subir e fazer elevar-se. Draco suava frio, suplicava por baixar. Seu corpo instintivamente reagiu e caiu da vassoura estando a uns 50 metros de altura. Pensou que seria seu fim; mas de repente algo de magia o envolveu. Em seguida soube quem era.

Severus, varinha em mãos, atraía a Draco. Foi então quando veu a Snape mais que como irmão, quase como um pai.

Agora nos anos tinham passado e tinha que o deixar; mas uma parte de seu coração ficaria para sempre com seu padrinho. Essa ternura e amor que os Slytherins não expressavam mas que se sentiam, todo isso era para Severus.

Mas seu padrinho devia entender. Não podia viver naquele lugar, apodrecendo-se pelos erros de seus pais. Ver-se assim, era deprimente; estando em um departamento, que mais bem era uma simples habitação de 4x4, com uma pequena cama e vivendo quase da beneficência do Ministério.

Sentiu a magia que destilava um aparecimento muito próximo a sua porta. Abriu de imediato e sem saber muito bem como teve a Severus Snape entre seus braços, com as roupas feita tiras, alguns golpes e quase inconsciente. Seu coração se apertou ao vê-lo assim. De imediato pensou em levar ao Hospital; mas algo dentro de seu coração lhe disse que seu padrinho estava avariado, moído e por agora não era tão importante um Sanador; mas sim um amigo.

Só atinou em depositar na cama individual. Severus tinha os olhos fechados e estava a chorar. Chorar. Draco jamais tinha visto chorar a seu padrinho, nunca. Seu coração quase paralisou-se. O que seja que lhe ocorreu, foi terrível.

—Padrinho Que foi o que…

Severus soluçou e suas lágrimas foram mais grossas. Draco só podia ver aquilo e apertar sua mandíbula. Seu padrinho tomou-lhe da mão com força, tanta que achou que faturar-lhe-ia; mas só teve um soluço mais forte.

—Leva a minha casa. Eu não tenho a força para chegar. –a voz lhe saiu forçada e Draco não pôde mais que assentir.

Em um pisco estavam na estadia da modesta casa de seu padrinho. Nada mudava nunca naquele lugar. O mesmo sofá negro no que agora descansava Severus e um montão de livros e pergaminhos regados por todo aquele lugar. Viu a seu padrinho depositar uma lembrança em um pequeno frasco. Severus estendeu-lhe e caiu rendido de novo naquele sofá. Não chorava mais; mas parecia como se tivesse perdido algo, talvez o último que lhe ficava de fé.

Draco sabia o que tinha que fazer. Caminhou a passo decidido até chegar ao despacho de seu padrinho. Aí, justo por trás de uma das paredes laterais, estava um penseira. Esvaziou a lembrança temeroso e dantes de adentrar-se, respirou. Tinha os pelos do corpo arrepiados e uma sensação de frio cobria sua nuca. Respirou de novo e submergiu-se na lembrança.

Abriu os olhos para encontrar com um lugar conhecido: A torre de Astronomia. Uma figura distinguia-se graças à luz da lua. Seu padrinho estava de pé contemplando a lua, suspirando, seguro sonhando algo. De repente Draco recordou que naquele dia se festejava em Hogwarts uma pequena reunião da Ordem; mas sabia bem que seu padrinho não era bem-vindo naquele festejo. Ainda tinha feridas abertas e a morte do velho pesava em sua consciência.

De repente a porta da torre abriu-se, dando passo a um corpo que Draco reconheceu pelo cabelo vermelho. George Weasley entrou cambaleando-se e o sorriso que pintava seus lábios se desfez. Fixando a vista em Severus.

—Olha que temos aqui. A serpente maior. É curioso, justo estamos a ter uma reunião e falávamos de ti.

Seu padrinho deu-lhe uma mirada de desprezo, um porque lhe falava de tua, seguramente e duas porque o que menos deveu querer seu padrinho era se encontrar com algum dos distintos membros da Ordem.

—Volte por onde veio Weasley. Não tenho desejos de ver a nenhum de vocês, os grandes heróis.

O Weasley voltou a pôr essa risadinha zombadora que tanto lhes conhecia aos gêmeos. Caminhou até seu padrinho e encarou-o.

—Deixei de ser teu aluno Snape. Sabe que seus amigos me deixaram sem uma orelha, mataram a meu irmão Fred e desfiguraram a meu irmão Billy.

—Era uma guerra, Gryffindor estúpido. Nas guerras têm-se que fazer sacrifícios e não ter tanta nobreza como vocês.

— Sacrifício? Meu irmão foi um sacrifício?

Draco pôde ver perfeitamente o semblante do gêmeo Weasley. Estava escurecido, em seus olhos assomava-se um sentimento: Ódio. Um ódio que parecia ser dirigia a seu padrinho. De novo o som da porta chamou a atenção dos que estavam aí. Desta vez foram Longbottom, Black, Ron Weasley e por seu posto Potter. A guerra tinha passado faz pouco mais de um ano e Potter seguia-se vendo cansado.

—Irmão, subimos porque estava a demorar muito em chegar com as seguintes garrafas.

A voz de Ron Weasley era rara, um pouco entorpecida e foi quando Draco caiu em conta de que estavam bêbados. Quase caíam-se e tinham claros sinais de ter estado bebendo.

Após falar Ron Weasley, posou sua vista em Severus e guardou silêncio, ao igual que os outros três. Seguramente tinham estado falando de seu padrinho e o que menos pensaram foi o ver aí.

—Oh, desculpa Ronnie; mas vim aqui e encontrei-me com nosso tema de conversa. Sabe? Snape estava a dizer-me que nosso irmão Fred foi uma sacrifico de guerra.

A doninha pôs essa careta tão conhecida e que também não prognosticava nada bom. Os olhos de Black brilhavam refletindo a lua. Potter tinha firmemente fechados os punhos e Longbottom tinha a mesma mirada que lhe dedicava a sua tia Bela.

—Vamos, deixem-se de tolices. Todos perdemos algo nessa guerra. Agora sejam lindos gatinhos e me deixem tranquilo, sigam com sua reunião de machos caibros.

— Molesta-te a intimidade entre homens, Severus? –perguntou George Weasley com tom de burla, acercando-se a Severus, quase ficando a centímetros.

Seu padrinho só bufou e se apartou, caminhando até quase chegar à porta da torre que ainda seguia bloqueada por Potter e Longbottom, enquanto Black seguia os movimentos atento de seu ex parceiro. A doninha acercou-se a seu irmão e sorriu.

—Snape, sempre me perguntei por que nunca te casaste. Talvez gosta mais as varinhas? –Draco não podia sair de seu assombro. A doninha falando-lhe assim a seu padrinho.

—Justamente faz um momento falávamos de ti –Black caminhava ao redor de seu padrinho, com uma mirada turva, tanto pelo álcool como pelo ódio. –Pode achar que todos os que estamos aqui temos contas pendentes contigo?

Severus tinha o mesmo semblante duro e sem sentimentos que mostrava ante todos; mas Draco podia ver claramente que seu padrinho começava a sentir um pouco de medo. Nunca superou a aberração que sentia por Sirius Black e o ter tão perto seguro lhe provocava medo.

— E? Você também não é uma de minhas pessoas favoritas Black, de modo que tento não topar-me contigo. Portanto, se desculpam-me.

—Snivellus, não lhe respondeste a George. Molesta-te a cercania entre homens? Por que não se casou? Eu pessoalmente acho que todo esse ódio para James era porque em realidade o desejava e queria que te fodesse tão duro que te tirasse toda a gordura do cabelo com as investidas.

Draco viu como Potter, Longbottom e os Weasley riam a gargalhadas e o semblante de seu padrinho se endureceu mais.

—Recordo-te Black, que quem me molestava era seu adorado James –pôs ênfases na palavra adorado. –Me perseguia, até acho que estava de obsedado comigo. Talvez, o ilustre Auror Potter era no fundo um marica sádico que procurava chamar minha atenção.

Até Draco soube que essas palavras de seu padrinho o estavam a pôr em um perigo iminente. Potter saltou como um verdadeiro leão, traspassando a Draco no caminho, para sustentar a Severus da túnica com força.

—Retira o que disse Snape. Não quer se meter em problemas.

—Solta-me Potter. Vocês não são mais que uns bêbados ridículos. Madurem. Passou uma guerra e vocês seguem sendo os mesmos altaneiros de sempre.

—Acho que meu padrinho tem razão Snape e não é mais que um marica. Seguro desejava em segredo que papai te tocasse, ainda que seja para te tocar. Diga-me, não gosta que de eu te toque?

Potter apertava com força os braços de seu padrinho e da nada estavam rodeados pelos leões. A cada um rindo, Severus se separou com brusquidão de Potter e o empurrou. Apesar de que Potter não era mais que um garoto, tinha desenvolvido seus músculos e era forte. Draco sabia. Potter sorriu e tomou o lugar de Longbottom no círculo que formavam os leões ao redor de seu padrinho.

— Professor desfrutava fazendo-me sofrer em suas classes? Fui uma boa burla para ti Verdade? Punhas-te dura ao humilhar-me?

Longbottom era um garoto alto e o que antes tinha sido gordura, agora era puro músculo. O cabelo castanho escuro brilhava com a luz da lua e Draco não pôde deixar de notar que daqueles, Neville Longbottom era o mais mudado. Inclusive seus olhos, que pela primeira vez Draco os notou, eram verdes. Não um verde esmeralda como os de Potter, não. Era um verde mais escuro, quase imperceptível; mas que justo nesse momento se notava brilhar.

Viu como Longbottom caminhou até abraçar a seu padrinho pela espalhada e lhe deixar um beijo forçado no pescoço. Severus apartou-se de imediato, mas chocou com o peito de Black.

—Pode correr, mas não se esconder, serpente.

Black sorriu e empurrou a Severus em direção à doninha e depois este o empurrou até a seu irmão. Instintivamente, Draco apertou sua varinha, esperando que Severus sacasse a sua, assim o fez; mas os reflexos de George Weasley foram melhores e a varinha de seu padrinho terminou em sua mão.

—O comensal ficou se sua varinha. –a voz astuta da doninha fez que Draco tivesse vontade do golpear.

Draco sentia a impotência de só estar a ver uma lembrança. Queria poder Cruciar a esses filhos de cadela. Não tinham direito, seu padrinho tinha lutado a seu lado. Tinha matado a Dumbledore por suas ordens. Severus também tinha perdido nessa guerra.

— Já basta! Treinaste-os bem Black, são um bom reflexo do que você é. Um arrogante de merda. Já lhe disseste que por te fazer o herói Greyback lhe partiu o cu a teu amante Lupin?

Foi o fim. Draco viu-o nos olhos de Black. Draco conhecia a história. Sirius Black na primeira guerra era companheiro de Lupin. Alguns diziam que não só nas missões. Foi em uma delas nas que Black abandonou seu posto ao lado do licantropo por perseguir a Voldemort, fazendo alarde de seu heroísmo mau empregado. Lupin foi encurralado por alguns homens do Lord, entre eles Greyback. Esse ser depreciável sentia uma estranha inclinação para Lupin. Foi tanto seu desejo que lhe levou e abusou dele durante dois dias. Poucos sabiam a história. A voz de Black ressoou na lembrança.

—Assinaste sua sentença, Snivellus. Remus é o homem mais bom do mundo, ele te defendeu e agora vens a dizer isso adiante de mim. Creio firmemente que você precisa uma lição e quem sabe, talvez o desfrute. Vamos fazer-te o favor justo agora que estamos tão bêbados que qualquer cu é apetecível para foder.

O calafrio que rodeava a Draco desde que entrou na lembrança se afiava. Definitivamente aquilo não era o que imaginava, quiçá uma tortura, quiçá um bom espancamento, mas jamais aquilo. Não dos bons Gryffindors. George Weasley atravessou seu espectro e viu-o tomar a seu padrinho, aprisionando seus braços.

—Soltem-me, estão loucos e são uns bêbados. Isto é uma loucura. Soltem-me!

O grito de seu padrinho foi calado por um golpe certeiro que lhe mirou Black justo no pómulo direito. George Weasley golpeou os joelhos deixando a seu padrinho fincado justo ao nível do púbis de Black, quem de imediato baixou suas calças junto com a roupa interior, deixando ver seu membro ainda flácido.

—Chupa-o.

Severus viu-o com desprezo. E um novo golpe foi o que recebeu, desta vez um cachetada que lhe machucou ainda mais o pómulo e uma mais no outro; mas Severus não se imutou, apesar de que começavam a cair gotas de sangue de seu lábio inferior rompido. Draco não podia nem se sustentar em pé.

—Em sua puta vida, Black.

Sirius Black sorriu. Começou a massagear seu membro em frente a Severus, até deixá-lo semi ereto. Tomou-o e passou seu glande pelo lábio rompido de Severus, por sua mandíbula, pelas bochechas, enquanto seguia bombeando-o.

—Vai abrir sua maldita boca, Snvellus.

A doninha do nada caminhou cambaleando-se até Severus e com suas mãos firmes pressionou o nariz de seu padrinho, fazendo que de imediato abrisse a boca, coisa que aproveitou Black para meter sua pênis até a garganta, fodendo-se a cavidade com força, arquejando e gemendo sonoramente.

—Isso é, tão fácil que era abrir a boca. Cuidado com os dentes Snape se não os quer perder.

Draco se ajoelhou chorando, vendo a seu padrinho humilhado, sendo submetido pelos três Gryffindors, enquanto Potter e Longbottom só observavam indolentes, como se seu padrinho não fosse um ser humano digno para não ser tratado como uma puta. Segundos depois, ainda que pareceram horas, o membro de Black abandonou a boca de seu padrinho. Agora estava completamente ereto e cheio da salivada. Severus arquejava e tossia.

—Atirem-n.o –ordenou-lhes Black e George Weasley o tumbo com o peito chocando ao solo. O pobretão sujeitou-o com força das mãos enquanto Black baixava as calças de seu padrinho.

—Vai gostar-te, Snape. Por fim provará um homem, seguro que era seu desejo.

Black separou com força as pernas de seu padrinho e se posiciono empurrando seu membro entre as nádegas de Severus, quem retorcia-se e insultava-os. Não se tinha dado tão facilmente; mas era impossível, era submetido por Ron Weasley e por George Weasley, enquanto Sirius Black estava ao rasgar pouco a pouco. O grito de seu padrinho fez que Draco caminhasse até Black para tentar o sujeitar; mas não podia, não era mais que um reflexo.

— Solta-o, maldito cão sarnoso de merda. Solta a meu padrinho!

Draco sabia que não o podiam escutar; mas não tinha ideia de que fazer. Só podia ver como Black gemia e seu padrinho soluçava de dor. As investidas eram rápidas, fortes, sem nenhuma contemplação. George Weasley também sacou seu membro e começou a masturbar-se ante a visão. Um par de passadas com sua mão bastaram para que se derramasse justo na cara de Severus.

—Toma-o você. –disse a doninha a seu irmão, quem se moveu languidamente após o orgasmo. Sustentou com força a seu padrinho que ténia a boca aberta devido às estocadas de Black. Ronald aproveitou isto para fode-se a cavidade sem contemplações, arquejando.

—Sempre quis te ter assim Snape, me chupando. Sim, é uma grande cadela. –a voz da doninha era entrecortada.

Minutos depois Ron Weasley corria-se na boca de seu padrinho; mas Severus não aguento mais e vomitou, manchando à doninha. Sirius Black ao ver isso saiu de seu padrinho e gateou até que seu membro choco com a bochecha esquerda de Severus.

—De modo que não gosta o sêmen, de cadela. Pois hoje te banharemos dele.

Black se masturbou com força cerca do rosto de seu padrinho, fazendo que seu punho golpeasse uma e outra vez o pómulo, até que se correu diretamente na cara e cabelo de Severus.

Nesse momento Draco estava no solo tão aborrecido que não sabia que fazer, só chorar. Chorava por seu padrinho, pela humilhação a seu irmão, quase seu pai. De imediato dirigiu sua mirada aos únicos dois leões que não tinham participado naquilo. Tinha a secreta esperança de que Harry não participasse em aquilo. Se pelo menos não o deteve, que lhe ficasse o consolo de que não o viu participar. Draco sabia que Longbottom era uma gay declarado e Potter, bom, Potter sempre teve seus segredos.

— Não se unem à festa garotos? –A voz satisfeita de Sirius Black fez que Draco sentisse ódio por ele, ainda mais do que já sentia. –Vamos venham, lhes asseguro que é um cu de primeira.

Para surpresa de Draco, Potter foi o primeiro em responder. Lentamente e com passo perdido chegou até o lastimado corpo de seu padrinho. Notava-se um grande pacote nas calças do herói, seguramente estimulado por toda a visão anterior. Viu-o baixar-se as calças libertando seu membro, grande e inchado, palpitante. De uma dolorosa e sanguinária estocada afundou-se em Severus.

O fodia com uma força quase animal, apertando os ombros de Severus, arquejando, dizendo-lhe garradas, enquanto rasgava a roupa que ainda cobria o torso de sua vítima.

—Tira-lhe a roupa, Sirius.

A voz de Potter foi um arquejo e o miserável de Black despojo a seu padrinho de toda sua roupa, que já estava rasgada. O menino de ouro marcava a pele pálida de seu padrinho, arranhava suas costas e gemia enquanto o fodia rude, cru, martirizando ao pobre Severus. Com um rouco som Harry Potter correu-se no interior de seu padrinho.

Draco tinha a vista nublada, tanto que não pôde ver quando Neville Longbottom chegou até o corpo de seu padrinho, quem apesar de tudo ainda lutava, serpenteava, chorava; mas jamais pedia clemência. Longbottom, com ajuda dos demais, volteou a seu padrinho. Já trazia a camisa desabrochada e delicadamente se deixou cair sobre o corpo de Severus.

Era óbvio que Longbottom era o mais ébrio de todos e talvez por isso se animou a beijar-lhe primeiro o pescoço e depois a nua clavícula. Sugou os mamilos de seu padrinho e com cuidado penetrou-o, ou pelo menos a Draco pareceu-lhe mais delicado que os outros brutos. Os roucos gemido de Longbottom era o único que ressoava naquela habitação junto com as garradas dos demais.

A cada um sustentando uma parte de Severus. Os Weasley submetiam-no pelos braços, Black cuidava que não fechasse as pernas e Potter, ele, só observava como dantes, enquanto Neville Longbottom seguia penetrando a seu padrinho, uma e outra vez. Foi o único que se preocupou por sustentar o membro de Severus. O masturbou ao mesmo ritmo que as frenéticas investidas e quase sem querer, a excitação de seu padrinho aumentou, tanto que se correu na mão de Longbottom e segundos depois este se veio em seu interior. Depois fez algo que Draco jamais imaginou que veria.

Neville Longbottom beijou a seu padrinho com algo de modo que aprecia ternura. Quase pôde escutar um gemido por parte de seu padrinho dizendo o nome do Gryffindor. Isso foi algo que fez reagir a Longbottom. De imediato separou-se do corpo quase inerte de Snape e viu o destroço.

Severus Snape tinha a cara vermelha e ensanguentada, junto com a mistura das corridas dos demais. Um chupão no pescoço, seguramente ocasionado por ele e as marcas do quadril. Longbottom se cambaleou e tropeçou até cair ao solo, bem perto do reflexo de Draco. Os demais Gryffindor soltaram o corpo de Severus, se reacomodaram suas roupas e foram-se desaparecendo um a um.

Ao final só ficou Longbottom que ainda se via afetado pelo álcool. Draco sentia umas enormes vontades de vomitar e sua cara empapada de pranto. Pôde ver ao Gryffindor caminhar até seu padrinho. Por um segundo temeu-se algo pior; mas Longbottom só passo sua varinha para vestir a seu padrinho. Tomou a esquecida varinha do ex professor e pô-la entre suas mãos.

Tremulamente se reajusto a roupa. Seguro que seguia tomado, pois era mais fácil o fazer com magia. Quando se recompôs, tomou o corpo fatigado de Severus e se desapareceu.

A lembrança mudou de palco e de repente encontrou-se em frente à porta de seu departamento, com um cambaleante Longbottom sustentando a seu padrinho. Depois saiu da lembrança.

Draco caminhou para atrás, sentindo de novo essas imensas vontades de vomitar tudo o que tinha no estômago. Recordava os soluços de seu padrinho, o ódio dos leões, porque se de algo estava seguro é que tudo aquilo tinha sido ódio, uma multidão entardecida pelo álcool. Não aguentou mais e devolveu todo o conteúdo de seu estomago no solo do despacho de seu padrinho.

Ainda não dava crédito ao que tinha visto. Os valorosos Leões, a famosa Ordem, eram todos uns violadores de merda.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Maisuma fic da maravilhosa ACM2099 para vocês lerem... esse capitulo foi intenso demais que nem sei o que dizer, mas ao longo da fic garanto que vocês vao gostar...**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capitulo!**

**Ate breve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois**

As horas tinham passado muito lentas. Após ter estado no penseira e ao sair do choque inicial, Draco só pôde ir e tentar consolar a seu padrinho; mas a reação de Severus foi afastar-se. Não queria que ninguém o tocasse. O único que pôde fazer por ele foi lhe dar uma poção para que dormisse. Seu padrinho estava em um estado quase catatónico. Devia descansar.

Desde então já tinham passado três horas e Draco se estava voltando louco. Sua primeira intenção ao ver a seu padrinho dormir, foi ir pelos malditos e torturá-los até matá-lo. O único que o deteve foi precisamente saber que Severus jamais aprovaria que se manchasse as mãos de sangue. Não tinha trabalhado tanto por nada, de modo que o único que atinou fazer foi chamar a Anna.

Anna Noel, uma bruxa com um semblante frio, com uns olhos cafés tão escuros como sua própria alma. Um formoso corpo e uma cara que se não fosse tão fria, seguro que pareceria angelical. Se Draco tivesse sido hetero, seguro que se teria apaixonado dela. Sabia que Anna poderia lhe dar luz nesses momentos.

Draco pensou-o um pouco. Queria vingança. Precisava-a; mas teria que ser de uma maneira subtil e fria, ainda que por isso não menos sanguinária. Ainda podia escutar os soluços quedos de seu padrinho enquanto esses porcos o ultrajavam sem nenhum motivo. Porque se algo tinha claro era que, eles não tiveram nenhum motivo para lhe fazer isso a Severus. Não tinha contas pendentes. Severus tinha lutado de seu lado. Protegeu a Potter e só fez o que o velho louco lhe tinha mandado.

Tanto como eles, Severus tinha perdido. Viveu quase toda sua juventude em uma guerra e não pôde conhecer o verdadeiro amor por viver no meio de dois poderes. A luz e a escuridão sempre emergiram em seu padrinho.

E agora o que sentia Draco era impotência. Não podia fazer nada. Não pôde fazer nada. Sentia que lhe tinha falhado. Sentia que não tinha estado com a única pessoa que sempre esteve para ele. Pouco a pouco, Draco foi acercando-se ao sofá onde dormia seu padrinho. Sua respiração era pausada, como se nada tivesse passado; mas isso estava longe da verdade. Nos olhos de Severus posso ler toda a dor que lhe causo aquilo.

Não pôde evitar chorar uma vez mais. Seu corpo sacudia-se pelos soluços, pela dor.

Assim, em frente a seu padrinho e chorando como um menino desconsolado, lhe encontrou Anna. Em seguida a bruxa francesa soube que algo terrível tinha passado. Jamais viu a um Slytherin chorar sem que exista uma verdadeira razão. Caminhou pouco a pouco até chegar a lado do loiro, abraçou-lhe com cuidado e Draco de imediato sentiu-se protegido e em casa. Anna tinha a particularidade de dar-lhe paz.

Caladamente, Anna levitou o corpo de Severus até o quarto principal daquela casa, enquanto Draco observava. Quando seu padrinho esteve por fim em sua cama, o loiro teve as forças para contar a sua amiga tudo o que tinha sucedido. Com raiva contida, Anna escutou tudo. A magia de Draco flutuava violentamente enquanto falava e não se podia controlar.

—Quero vingança Anna. Quero fazer-lhes pedaços. Quero-lhes ver soluçando e suplicando pela piedade que não lhe tiveram a meu padrinho.

—Sabe que este não é o momento. Agora não somos mais que um zero à esquerda neste mundo mágico. O próprio Ministério põe em dúvida a lealdade de seu padrinho. Seria nossa palavra contra a deles, Dragão.

— E daí pretende, que fique assim? Eles violam a Severus e não têm castigo porque são os bons. Porque se é uma Serpente, é mau e se é um León, é bom. Branco ou negro. Luz ou escuridão. Potter ou Voldemort.

—Não digo que seja justo Dragão; mas é o que há. A gente é preconceituosa, não sabem de razões. Deixam-se guiar pelo que lhes dizem, vivem segundo as diretrizes que outros lhes mandam e hoje por hoje a Ordem manda.

—Não estou de acordo em isso. O que fizeram terá castigo, Anna.

Os olhos cinzas de Draco brilharam com fhashs de maldade e Anna soube que ele poderia ser capaz de tudo para conseguir os fazer pagar. Ela mesma queria que pagassem; mas esse não era o momento. Ademais, Draco tinha que pensar em outra pessoa, em alguém que lhe estava esperando no lugar no que chamariam lar. Anna caminhou até Draco e abraçou-o com força. O loiro deixou-se abraçar uma vez mais.

—Pensa nele Draco. Está-nos esperando, está-te esperando. Teremos vingança, Dragão. Só me dá tempo. A cada um perderá o que mais quer e virão a lhe pôr o cu a Severus com tal do recuperar. Te prometo; mas não agora carinho. Será em um tempo. Regressaremos aqui sendo amos e senhores. E então, só então, poderemos nos vingar.

Draco suspirou e beijou delicadamente os lábios de Anna. Sabia que tinha razão. Devia regressar com poder, só assim não exporia a seu padrinho a todo esse escrutínio que dava a merda essa à que chamavam sociedade. Separou-se um pouco de Anna.

—Temos que levar, Dragão. Ele aqui não tem nada.

—Não queria se ir comigo.

—Isso foi antes, Draco. Vamo-nos agora mesmo. A casa esta pronta e… Tens que chegar a lhe ver. –a fria mirada de Anna se dulcifico por um segundo.

—Não o sei.

—Estar longe lhe ajudará ao superar.

*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

Sentia um raro mal-estar no estômago, algo revolto, uma dor de cabeça insuportável e na boca o claro fôlego de Whisky de fogo. Tinham bebido muito a noite anterior. Seguro que se se levantava da cama teria que dar um brinco olímpico até o banho para vomitar. Se abria os olhos o mundo se lhe moveria, precisava um banho para se melhorar.

Abriu os olhos e viu o teto mover-se. Piscou até que a louça ficou tão imóvel como deveria de estar. De imediato o mal-estar na boca do estomago intensificou-se. Incorporou-se pouco a pouco. A saliva passava-lhe com dificuldade e dor de cabeça era pulsante.

Caminhou cambaleante ao banheiro, apressando o passo, sentindo o calafrio característico que era o preludio para esvaziar o que tinha no estômago. Quase calcando o banheiro sucedeu: Bílis e restos de álcool saíram de seu sistema. Para valer tinha bebido demasiado. Abriu o grifo do lavabo e molhou-se a cara. Tocou-se a barba, que segundo Luna lhe dava um toque sexy. Sorriu ante a lembrança.

Observou-se um pouco confuso e deu-se conta de que estava ainda vestido com a mesma roupa. A seus minorados sentidos chegou-lhes o cheiro a sexo. Tinha tido sexo? Não recordava nada. Esperava que não. Percorreu lhe um novo calafrio ao pensar que se tinha visto envolvido em uma orgia com os Weasley, Sirius e Harry. Sorriu de novo ante sua ocorrência. Isso jamais passaria. Não era de seu gosto.

Se desvestiu com dificuldade. A cabeça dava-lhe voltas e não tinha muita ideia de como manejar sua magia com essa ressaca. Abriu a ducha e de imediato meteu-se nela. A água fria roçando seu corpo provocou um gemido de satisfação. Assim que a água começou a esfriar seu corpo, a razão chego a sua mente. As imagens da noite anterior projetaram-se em sua cabeça como em uma sequência de filme de terror.

Seus olhos verdes titânio abriram-se de imediato. Sentiu a água fria chocar em seu rosto e fixou sua vista em suas mãos. Quase pôde escutar os soluços de Severus Snape e as garradas dos "distintos" membros da Ordem. Harry caminhando até o corpo inerte do ex Professor e ele… Ele… O tocando, manchando mais esse corpo, marcando com seus dentes a citrina pele. De imediato, quase pôde ver suas mãos cheias de sangue. Tinha sido partícipe daquele monstruoso ato.

De novo seu estômago fez uma revolução e, demonstrando o asco que sentia consigo mesmo, arrojou todo o conteúdo de novo. A água seguia correndo, camuflando as lágrimas que abandonavam os olhos verde escuro. Uma opressão no peito fez sair da ducha. Fechou o grifo e tomou o primeiro que encontrou: Uns jeans desbotadas e uma camiseta branca que se lhe colava aos músculos do torso, a molhando com os pelos de seu peito.

Tinha que falar com Harry. Tinham que fazer algo, se entregar, suplicar, o que fosse; mas isto não se podia ficar assim. Estava terminando de ajustar-se converse-os negros, quando uma coruja conhecida se posou na janela de seu departamento. Era a coruja de Sirius Black.

Em 15 minutos em Grimmauld Place.

Neville pareceu recuperar a coordenação, pois apareceu-se em um segundo. Grimmauld Place era uma das coisas que mais tinha mudando após a guerra. Remus tinha convertido esse casarão em um verdadeiro lar, para Sirius e ele. A Mansão via-se acolhedora, luminosa e cálida. Neville caminhou até o despacho dos Black. Ao chegar viu a Sirius sentado na cadeira de sua mesa, Harry colocado em outra cadeira em frente a mesa falando com Black e os Weasley, em um grande cadeirão de pele branca. Todos pareciam tão tranquilos, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Por um segundo pensou que talvez aquilo tinha sido produto de sua retorcida mente.

— Poção? –Sirius tendeu-lhe um frasco. Seguro que com poção anti ressaca. Neville negou energicamente. A cabeça subitamente deixou molestar-lhe.

—Harry eu… Ontem nós…

—Vamos Neville. –Sirius levantou-se e sacou-lhe a cadeira que estava ao lado de Harry –, te senta –Neville voltou a negar – Bem, então passemos ao que temos vindo. Acho que todos concordamos no deixar como está, em um silêncio muito cômodo. Seguro que Snivellus não falará e se o faz é sua palavra contra a nossa. Foi um desagradável erro.

Longbottom viu a Harry baixar a mirada, aos Weasley assentir e Sirius tinha essa sorriso afetadamente sedutora tão ensaiada, que agora lhe parecia falsa e repugnante.

— Desagradável erro? –sussurrou e seus olhos verdes escureceram-se ainda mais. Fixou sua vista de novo em Harry e algo dentro de si rugiu – E uma merda Black, isso não foi um erro, foi uma atrocidade e temos que pagar!

Sirius tirou de imediato o sorriso e ficou um pouco descolocado ante os gritos de Neville, não esperava essa reação do tímido leão.

— Pretendes encerrar-te em Azkaban por culpa de um comensal?

— O Professor Snape não era um comensal, o que sucedeu o provocou precisamente isso. Crer, intuir, crucificar! Você está de acordo com isso Harry?

Harry levantou a mirada para encontrar com uns olhos verdes não tão brilhantes como os seus. A verdade é que não sabia que pensar de tudo aquilo. Sirius tinha tomado as rédeas de todo e para ele era mais fácil que alguém mais liderasse com aquilo.

—Nev…

—Olha Longbottom –adiantou-se lhe Sirius –Não acho que Snape se queira ver no olho do furacão e enfrentar a tanta gente. O que passou, passou. Sinto-me mau por isso; mas Que podemos fazer? Suplicar-lhe perdão? Isso não remedia nada. O melhor é não nos cruzar mais em seu caminho.

— Assim de fácil? Não Sirius. Pode que pedir perdão não sirva de nada; mas ele está em seu direito de fazer o que queira conosco. Deixá-lo assim nos põe ao nível do que por tantos anos lutamos por evitar. Se isto fica assim, deixaremos de ser os leais Gryffindors para nos converter em algo pior que o mesmo Lord Escuro. Nós somos os bons, os que fazemos o correto, os que lutamos pelos demais. Severus é nossa vítima, não podemos o deixar sem mais. Merecemos que nos torture.

Neville volteou a ver a seus colegas de casa. Os Weasley pareciam incômodos; mas não por vergonha ou culpa, mais bem porque não compartilhavam a opinião de Neville e depois estava Harry, que olhava fixamente a seu padrinho.

— Não diz nada, Harry? Tudo isto e não diz nada –Neville tinha na voz um tom de decepção –Agora mais que nunca tivesse preferido ser um Texugo assustadiço. Vocês não são mais que uns covardes. E você, Harry, é o pior de todos. Ele só te protegeu E assim lhe paga? Renego da Ordem, de Gryffindor e de todos os fodidos preconceitos que dizem que só por ser um Slytherin é um vilão. Roga-lhe a quem acomodes-te Black, para que Remus nunca se inteire disto; porque se fá-lo, sei que pensará o mesmo que eu. Agora se me desculpam, me porei às ordens de Severus Snape, para que faça comigo o que queira.

Neville saiu enfurecido daquele despacho, caminhando até a saída. Precisava recuperar-se de tudo o que tinha sucedido. Harry viu-o sair e de imediato pôs-se de pé. Caminhava até a porta do despacho quando sentiu que a mão de Sirius o detinha.

—Espero que saias para convencer a Neville de que tem que sujeitar ao plano.

—Não.

— Não? –Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha e endureceu um pouco suas facções. —Harry isto é uma infantilidade. Não podemos fazer nada. Se isto se sabe, só terá um escândalo e a ninguém lhe convém isso. –Harry apartou a mão de seu padrinho e o olhou aos olhos.

—Não sou James, papai morreu faz anos. Não te seguirei cegamente, sei que se agora não faço o correto mais adiante a vida me cobrará. Fomos uns idiotas ao atuar por um ódio velho. Neville tem razão.

—Severus nunca admitirá ante a gente o que sucedeu. Este encerrado nesse concha e eles, os Slytherin, não mostram seus sentimentos. Não deixará que ninguém o veja derrotado.

—Isso é seu assunto. Por mim pode-nos torturar. Particularmente, não oporei resistência.

Harry saiu do despacho e daquela casa para buscar a Neville: Juntos iriam com Severus Snape e receberiam o castigo que ele quisesse. O que fosse para não ter em sua consciência aquele ato que manchava sua honra. Encontrou a Neville umas ruas adiante e correu até atingi-lo.

— Neville! –o garoto volteou e viu a Harry correndo, pensando que talvez o queria deter –Eu sinto muito amigo –Neville lhe sorriu e lhe deu um abraço.

—Obrigado, Harry. Sabia que faria o correto.

—Foi difícil, amigo. São demasiados anos fazendo o que outros te dizem; mas sei que lhe devo muito a Severus. O que fizemos não tem nome.

—Eu sei. Vamos, ontem à noite deixei-lhe na porta do apartamento de Draco Malfoy.

Harry estremeceu-se um pouco ante a menção do loiro. Neville sábia a história; mas Harry ignorava a sua com o loiro. Tudo tinha sucedido um pouco dantes de explodir a guerra, antes de que Draco tivesse que levantar sua varinha na contramão de Dumbledore. Essa história era a razão para que eles dois conhecessem esse diminuto apartamento em onde agora vivia Draco Malfoy. Apareceram-se, tocaram e após um momento convenceram-se de que não tinha ninguém.

Então, o único caminho que ficava, era a casa do ex Professor. Os dois apareceram-se umas ruas dantes para caminhar, para aclarar as ideias. Os dois tinham na mente às serpentes que seguro estariam juntas. Tanto Harry como Neville tinham uma conta pendente com Draco; mas só Neville queria salda-la. Harry por agora estava feito uma bagunça. Sua vida não era como a imaginou.

Ao chegar à porta de Severus Snape, tocaram; mas ninguém abriu. Então apelaram a seu lado Hooligan e abriram a porta com um feitiço. Para surpresa de ambos, a casa estava desolada, quem tinha habitado aí já não estava. Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy tinham-se ido.

—Temos que os encontrar, Harry.

—Ginny está grávida.

Neville ficou como uma pedra no meio da solitária sala. Jamais entenderia o estranho arranjo que Harry e Ginny mantinham; mas seguro que se devia a Draco e a esse segredo que só Neville conhecia. A vida de ambos estava marcada pelas serpentes.

—Não podemos o deixar assim, Harry.

—Não o faremos. –Harry apoiou uma mão nas costas de Neville infundindo-lhe ânimo.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo no ar e o protesto também, bem então bora lá**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capituloo**

**Ate breve!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

O sol se filtrava pela grande janela e ele podia o sentir. De imediato soube que já não se encontrava em Londres. O mais seguro é que Draco o tivesse tirado daquele lugar e em segredo, lhe agradecia. Recordava o sucedido como um feio pesadelo, mas tinha sido real, tudo. As caricias, as miradas e as palavras. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e pouco a pouco foi abrindo os olhos.

Encontrava-se em uma habitação extensa, com uma grande janela. Todo era de cor branco, muito luminoso para seu gosto; mais agora que preferia ser claustrofóbico. Que preferia se encerrar nele mesmo, como quase sempre o fazia. Era isso, Severus o sabia, jamais poderia lhe dizer bem, bem a ninguém o que sentia. Essa dor e solidão estariam dentro de seu ser para sempre.

A cama era cômoda e Severus não queria se pôr de pé; não pelo menos até que soubesse bem como se reinventaria. A máscara de indiferença que trazia consigo era agora muito difícil de sujeitar; mas no entanto tinha que seguir. Deu-se conta de que as cobertas de sua cama também eram brancas, era a cor que predominava naquele quarto e por um segundo soube que seu afilhado tinha mudado.

Respirou uma vez mais e percebeu o aroma a jasmim que se disseminava por toda a habitação; ele estava limpo, seguro que Draco tinha que ver. Uma vez mais Draco.

—Bom dia Professor. Tudo bom parece-lhe no dia?

Anna, a colega de Draco. Essa garota era um mistério para Severus; mas ao que parece, não para o loiro. Tinham-se um grande carinho e Severus paulatinamente tinha aprendido a querê-la.

— Onde estamos?

—Em Burdeos, França. É um formoso lugar.

Anna tinha sua mirada posta em Severus; mas só fez um gesto lhe restando importância ao dito. Que importava o formoso do lugar? Ele sempre tinha estado em Londres, entre uma guerra que se lhe antojava cruel e que ao final terminou com quase tudo o que tinha no interior de seu coração.

— Faz quanto que temos chegado?

—Faz dois dias. Draco esteve-te fornecendo uma poção para que dormisse. Precisava recuperar sua força. Espero que não esteja molesto, eu fui quem lhe sugeriu a Draco que te trouxéssemos conosco. Está melhor?

A cercania da mulher fez que Severus se tensasse e de imediato Anna se afastou. Foi então que Snape saiu da cama e caminhou um pouco pelo lugar, suas pernas ainda doíam e seguro que teria ainda as marcas que lhe tinham deixado.

—Estou melhor –mentiu.

—Pode falar com Draco e comigo. Não é bom que te encerre.

—Anna, quero estar só, por favor.

A bruxa assentiu pesadamente e saiu da habitação. Sabia que a serenidade mostrada por Severus não era mais que uma tela. Podia ler em seus olhos a decepção e a tristeza de ter terminado assim. Não era unicamente a violação, não, Anna sábia que toda a tristeza que o embargava tinha que ver com o por que. Tinham lutado para desterrar a desigualdade e ao final; com Voldemort nada acabou.

Uma vez só, Severus caminhou pela habitação, abriu a janela para dar com um grande balcão e uma vista que, efetivamente, era formosa. Inalou o ar puro e cálido daquela manhã. Burdeos era uma cidade diferente a Londres, cálida e com um aspecto relaxado; mas mesmo assim podia sentir as rajadas do vento frio que surcavam desde o Atlântico. Era um frio que acompanhava a Severus e que nunca o deixava.

O vento moveu as árvores que se encontravam no pequeno parque em frente ao conjunto de apartamentos e Severus se deixou estremecer com eles; com o vento frio, enquanto o sol da manhã fazia o contraste.

Draco encontrava-se em outra habitação do apartamento, se mexia tranquilamente com um pequeno em seus braços que seguro não passava de um ano. Era tão loiro como Draco e dormia passivelmente, se sentindo relaxado com as caricias que seu pai lhe dava pelas costas e o cabelo sedoso.

Malfoy sorriu estreitando mais ao pequeno. Fazia-se-lhe tão irreal estar aí com ele, após tudo o que tinham passado para que nascesse. De ter que fazer de tudo para o manter oculto. Se não tivesse sido por Anna, nem ele nem seu filho estariam vivos. Vá que tinha que agradecer à bruxa.

—Vêem-se muito graciosos juntos.

Draco levantou a vista e sorrio-lhe a Anna. Não só se viam bem juntos. Se sentia tão bem estar juntos! O loiro caminhou e depositou ao menino na cama da habitação. Acariciou com ternura uma vez mais a seu filho. A esse rosto terso, afiado, tão parecido a ele, lhe deu um beijo na testa e com muito silêncio saiu da habitação, junto com Anna.

— Meu padrinho?

—Bem, já acordou; mas quer estar sozinho. Deve estar digerindo tudo o que tem passado.

—Encerrando-se. Nestes momentos me encantaria mandar à merda toda essa educação e poder abrir meu coração, lhe dizer que o sinto e que teremos vingança, o abraçar e poder consolar a meu padrinho.

—Sabe muito bem que Severus não te deixaria. Ele é como é Dragão. Por agora se sente um pouco perdido; mas quando isso passe se dará conta de que Severus se irá sentindo melhor. Dá-lhe tempo. Depois pode levá-lo à engarrafador. Poderia colaborar conosco lá. Isso o manteria ocupado em outra coisa.

—Não sei, Anna.

—Vamos Dragão –a garota sujeitou a Draco pelo braço, colando-se a ele de uma forma coquete –Tens um formoso bebê na habitação, um belo apartamento e uma empresa em Chelles. Seu padrinho se reporá e será o mesmo de sempre. Quem sabe carinho, talvez possamos lhe ajudar a que saia de suas tristezas e lhe consigamos um garoto ou garota com quem desfrute da vida.

Draco sorriu uma vez mais e deu-lhe um terno beijo nos lábios a Anna. Como explicar à garota que seu padrinho era virgem? Que jamais tinha tido tempo para desfrutar dos males do amor com alguém? Pessoalmente, Draco achava que seu padrinho sempre sentiu um grande carinho por Lily Potter; mas não amor e agora parecia que até isso lhe tinham roubado esses porcos.

*\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Harry suspirou por enésima vez nessa noite. Em menos de 48 horas todos os esquemas que tinha tido, se caíram e se foram direto pelo drenagem. Não podia crer como a vida dava tantas voltas.

Primeiro, ele já não era o bom. Tinha cometido um delito deplorável e tinha-se convertido em um monstro. E segundo, estava o que tinha sucedido no Ministério. Isso tinha sido a gota que derramou o copo. Ainda o recordava e sentia uma ira incontável, umas vontades de regressar no tempo e não lhe salvar o cu ao Ministro.

Rufus Scrimgeour tinha sobrevivido à guerra e Harry tinha que admitir que, a passar de tudo, sentia verdadeiro respeito por aquele homem. Talvez essa foi a razão pela qual decidiu junto com Neville se entregar a ele. Dizer-lhe o que lhe tinham feito a Severus Snape.

Assim que calcaram o Ministério ambos membros distintos da Ordem foram observados com adoração por alguns e foi o Chefe dos Aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt quem os conduziu até Scrimgeour. Os dois tinham em mente que precisavam se entregar. Quando a porta se abriu, puderam ver ao Ministro sentando sendo observado por Charlie Weasley.

Caminharam até sentar à frente, Harry respirou com dificuldade. Não tinha medo do que lhe pudesse suceder, o que lhe enfermava era ter que admitir que não era tão bom como cria, que tinha feito dano e ainda não podia deglutir essa informação.

—Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom. A que devo a honra de tão distinta vista?

Scrimgeour era um homem sério e quase inexpressivo. Ele e Harry tinham uma história não muito boa, já que o moreno nunca tinha querido ser a cara do Ministério. No entanto nas últimas datas teve que o ser, tinha entrado à escola de Aurores e o Ministro lhe tinha suplicado que o ajudasse sendo um apoio moral para a comunidade mágica que estava restabelecendo da guerra. Esse foi o motivo principal para aceder a ser a imagem.

—Nós queremos nos entregar.

O semblante do Ministro endureceu-se um pouco mais. Essas palavras escondiam muito e seguro que séria informação que não muitos deveriam saber.

—Weasley, acho que será pertinente que me deixe a sós com estes jovens –quando Charlie saiu, o Ministro realizou vários feitiços para silenciar perfeitamente aquele lugar. Certificando-se que o que seria dito, jamais sairia daí.

—Ministro, nós cometemos um ato atroz –Neville tinha a mirada triste e seus olhos verdes refletiam muita culpabilidade.

—Ontem à noite –continuou Harry. –teve uma reunião da Ordem dentro do Colégio de Hogwarts. –Estávamos presentes nós e algumas outras pessoas das quais você terá que pesquisar. Bebemos, muito em realidade, teve uma conversa particularmente irritante a respeito de Severus Snape. Depois encontramo-lo no castelo; começamos a molestá-lo e ele a nós. Em algum ponto, perdemos a cabeça. Nós… Nós… Abusamos dele.

A última frase saiu como um suspiro. Harry sentia que algo dentro de si se morria. Sentia uma decepção, sim, estava decepcionado de sua forma de atuar, de tudo o que tinha feito até esse momento, que só trazia infelicidade.

—Entendo. E?

E?!

—Bom… nós, estamos à disposição do Ministério, do Chefe dos Aurores, para que nos…

— Processar? Vamos senhor Longbottom, isso não o podemos fazer –ambas miradas verdes se cingidos ao Ministro. –Não me olhem assim, vocês são heróis de guerra. Um membro da Ordem com o grau máximo e o salvador do Mundo Mágico. Sabem o escândalo que isto seria? Não podemos nos dar esse luxo, a comunidade mágica séria golpeada. Não podemos o permitir.

Harry estava atordoado, não sabia como interpretar aquilo. Ele podia ser um delinquente só por ser o herói do mundo mágico?

—Mas senhor nos…

—Olha Potter, falemos claro. Severus Snape não tem feito nenhuma denúncia. Até onde eu tenho entendido ele não tem família e a comunidade mágica lhe tem verdadeiro ressentimento por tudo o que sucedeu com Dumbledore. Ninguém crê firmemente que ele tenha sido um espião e não esperassem que por ele, eu processe a imagem de duas pessoas distintas. As coisas passam Harry, somos humanos.

—Ministro, nós não temos desculpa. O que fizemos foi um ato covarde, doente, depravado. Merecemos um castigo! –Neville também não podia admitir aquilo.

—Pois lancem um Crucios entre vocês se se querem castigar. Para valer não sei porque fazem tanto escândalo. Pode ser o último sacrifício da guerra. –Harry negava-se ante aquilo.

—Se você não o faz público, ainda fica o Profeta. Seguro que lhe encantará saber o que fizemos e que o Ministério nos queria encobrir porque lhe convém nos ter como cara desta comunidade.

—Você não fará isso Potter. Estariam dispostos a que o Professor Snape seja devorado pela sociedade? Sabem que o crucificarão, que assim é como se manejam as coisas aqui, Severus Snape passará de ser a vitima a ser sua puta. Não sabem as histórias que podem inventar a sua custa. Por que acham que o Professor não tem dito nada? Por que acham que não dirá nada? Severus Snape sabe o que passaria se fala, sabe que ninguém lhe creria; assim vocês gritem que é verdade. Sabem por que? Porque a gente só crê o que quer e só escuta o que gosta. Vocês são os heróis, os bons, os leões, os Gryffindors. Não há volta atrás. Seriam capazes de fazer que Severus Snape reviva tudo, só para que ninguém lhe cria?

A resposta era não. Até esse momento, jamais tinham pensado naquilo, nos manejos térbios da imagem, em que talvez poderia ser pior para Severus que se entregassem. Então não tinha mais que o encontrar, falar com ele e saber que era o que queria. Abandonaram o Ministério de Magia sem mediar palavra, nem sequer entre eles, iam demasiado perdidos.

Disso tinham passado horas, Harry não sabia exatamente quantas. Tinha tomado a decisão de deixar a Academia de Aurores, jamais séria parte do Ministério. Agora faria o que em realidade queria e não o que as pessoas pensava que tinha que fazer. Jogaria Quidditch de forma profissional e investiria seu tempo e dinheiro para encontrar a Severus e a Draco.

Draco…

Que pensaria ele de tudo aquilo? Seguro que justo nesse momento estaria os odiando, desejando vingança e Harry não o culparia se a conseguia. Mereciam-se o que o loiro lhes tivesse deparado. Sobretudo a ele. Se Draco soubesse que em realidade se arrependia de tudo e que se pudesse faria regressar o tempo. Umas quantas lágrimas abandonaram a Harry essa noite.

\*\ \

Tempo; duração ou separação de um acontecimento.

Tinha passado em um mês desde o acontecimento, o tempo tinha caminhado como devia de fazer. Pouco a pouco Severus sentia-se melhor. Levava duas semanas ajudando a Draco na engarrafadora. Esse era o novo negócio que lhes dava para viver.

Ainda que agora já não era mais Draco Malfoy. Seu nome era Derek Maler e só se relacionava com muggles. Essa pequena empresa engarrafadora de vinhos marchava de maravilha, graças às mãos trabalhadoras dos muggles. Severus se entretinha dando ideia para a conservação das garrafas e nas últimas datas, Draco tinha-lhe encarregado que revisasse os vinhedos circundante. Essa seria a seguinte meta: Fazer-se de um vinhedo.

Estava tentando encontrar a resistência máxima da resina com a que faziam as garrafas para que conservassem melhor o estado do vinho, quando uma rajada de magia destruiu os cristais da janela a sua direita. Ultimamente isso lhe estava passando muito seguido. O estrondo foi escutado por Draco, que de imediato se dirigiu até o despacho.

— Está bem?

—Claro, só foi outro chicote de magia. Devo estar doente, porque isto me está passando muito seguido.

—Temos que ver a um sanador –Severus franziu o cenho.

—Sabe que não quero Draco, ademais…

—Tenho boa relação com a comunidade mágica deste lugar. Uns muito bons amigos sanadores e nada Severus. Estou tentando limpar meu nome. Muitos estão confiando em mim.

Severus tinha perdida essa conversa, sabia. Suspirou e afastou-se um pouco de sua cadeira, no entanto, ao dar uns passos, sentiu um fluxo de magia que lhe percorria o corpo e que lhe fazia se sentir mareado. Draco viu o cambaleio e de imediato sujeitou a seu padrinho.

—Severus, devemos ir com um sanador agora. Isto não está bem, me estou temendo algo.

Uns momentos depois ambos saíram da pequena fábrica. Severus ia a relutantemente; mas Draco não. Temia-se algo que seria um novo fator de trauma para seu padrinho. Não queria nem se imaginar se suas suspeitas resultavam verdadeiras.

Jordan Vial era um sanador velho e sábio. O primeiro amigo que Draco tinha feito em Burdeos. Uma noite que seu filho tinha estado doente buscou no Ministério Francês a alguém que lhe pudesse ajudar. O ultimo sanador da lista e o primeiro em ser visto por Draco foi o velho Jordan Vial, que de imediato escutou seu chamado. A partir desse dia o sanador tinha-se voltado um amigo da pequena família e um assíduo a jogar ao xadrez nos domingos no parque em frente aos apartamentos.

Quando chegaram a casa do sanador Vial o homem se mostrou muito estranhado com a visita. Como sempre, tinha seu cabelo branco perfeitamente penteado, o bigode branco completamente alinhado e parecia recém barbeado. Seguro que Jordan Vial tinha sido em sua juventude um homem aposto.

Em um segundos recostou a Severus e começou a passar sua varinha por ele, murmurando feitiços, fazendo anotações, deixando flutuar a magia e uns minutos depois estava já pronto para dar seu diagnostico.

—Pois com a novidade de que há uma surpresa.

— Surpresa?

—Sim, diga-me senhor Snape sabia que é um mago fértil?

Draco quase desmaia e pelo que podia ver, seu padrinho não estava melhor. Um de cada 1000 magos pode ser fértil e Draco sabia que existiam razões genéticas que potenciavam essa fertilidade. O que nunca imaginou foi que Severus pudesse.

— Eu? Isso deve ser um erro, não sou… Eu não posso o ser…

—Pois é, sim. Explico-me? Está esperando um filho.

Esse foi o momento justo no que Severus decidiu se desmaiar, enquanto Draco tentava que essa ideia fosse processada por sua cabeça. Sabia que Severus nunca tinha estado com ninguém. Então, isso queria dizer, que aquele menino só poderia ser de: Neville Longbottom e de… Harry Potter.

\*\ \

Apareceram-se justo em frente à porta do departamento. Sem deixar de beijar-se com o outro garoto, tentou abrir a porta. Uma vez dentro, o primeiro em voar foi sua camisa. O garoto tocava com luxuria seu peito, desenhando com as mãos os músculos marcados e os que se estavam marcando. Aspirava de seus finos pelos o cheiro a cítricos de seu perfume, enquanto Neville tentava beijar o que tinha a sua disposição: O pescoço do garoto e a clavícula nua. No entanto tinha algo muito estranho naquilo, não podia deixar de pensar em… Um beijo particularmente selvagem o regressou à ação.

Volteou a seu acompanhante e arrojou-o com força ao sofá, sacando-lhe um arquejo de satisfação. Lançou-se de imediato e começou a beija-lo. Desapareceu as calças e o garoto decidiu que ele também queria tocar. Sentou a Neville no sofá e subiu sobre ele, sussurrando-lhe coisas desagradáveis. Isso fez que recordasse uma cena similar em um mês dantes.

—Espera, espera Oliver.

— Que passa carinho? Não vê que estou desejando que me fode tão duro que não possa sentar em um mês? Anda, me foda como só você faz.

Oliver movia seus quadris descaradamente tentando acordar o desejo de Neville, no entanto, Neville só podia recordar os soluços de Severus e seu corpo manchado embaixo. Oliver aproveitou que Neville se encontrasse perdido em suas lembranças para baixar o ziper e tirar o botão da calça.

—Eh Oliver, já. Para, para.

Oliver ignorou aquilo e seguiu se movendo, lambendo descaradamente o pescoço e mordendo no processo todo o que podia.

— Disse-te que pare!

Neville apartou bruscamente a Oliver e tensou todos seus músculos. Recordou que eles jamais lhe deram a oportunidade a Severus de parar. Severus jamais poderia com os cinco.

— Que te passa Neville? Você não é assim, pelo regular chegamos aqui e me fodia como um selvagem. Hoje tem estado ausente e, sinceramente, pode estar para comer-te; mas não tenho vontade de estar batalhando com problemas psicológicos. Melhor vou-me.

Neville não disse nada, só viu desaparecer a Oliver e jogou a cabeça para trás. Nem sequer tinha-se excitado. As lembranças de Severus Snape sofrendo estavam acabando pouco a pouco com sua libido.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmm**

**Então de quem será que Severus está gravido?**

**Espero vocês nos reviews… vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Nos anos tinham passado rotineiros. Tinha coisas que perdeu e outras que se converteram em uma forma de vida. Seus dias eram singelos. Levantava-se às 6 da manhã para ir ao ginásio. Justo agora se encontrava aí. O exercício ao estilo muggle tranquilizava lhe, inclusive até despejava sua mente. Seu corpo estava fortalecido, seus braços, torso e pernas estavam trabalhados de tal forma que tinha marcado a cada músculo e Neville se sentia bem assim, com esse aspecto sexy e rebelde.

A barba a meio crescer, como a utilizava desde faz cinco anos, como uma lembrança permanente daquilo. De nível em nível foi baixando a velocidade da caminhadora. Umas risadinhas mau dissimuladas fizeram que volteara. Eram umas garotas mais ou menos de uns quinze anos. Uma delas lhe sorria com coquetearia e Neville lhe regresso a mirada. Ao princípio tudo aquilo lhe coibia; mas com o passo do tempo foi-se acostumando. Passava-lhe seguido e mais quando Harry ia com ele.

Baixou da caminhadora e despojou-se da regata para deleite das garotas. Depois caminhou até os chuveiros, tudo era um jogo. A verdade é que Neville não tinha estado com ninguém desde a violação de Severus. Não podia ter tanta intimidade com alguém, sem que a lembrança dessa noite chegasse a sua mente.

Essa noite tinha-se convertido em um monstro e, cinco anos depois, ainda não podia o superar. Nem Harry; mas ao menos ele tinha aos gêmeos, enquanto Neville estava só. Essa era a razão mais importante para que estivesse em St. Mungo. Tinha-se convertido em Sanador e decidiu que também deveria ter um titulo em Medicina. Se matriculou em uma universidade muggle e conseguiu converter-se em médico.

Todo isso mantinha sua mente ocupada; mas não seu coração. Por isso não tinha deixado de buscar a Severus e a Draco. Tinha que acalmar sua consciência e talvez assim poderia refazer sua vida. Tinha uma esperança justo nessa semana. Informaram-lhes que Draco teve uma fábrica em Burdeos, França e que vivia em um complexo departamental. Esse era o lugar ao que Neville iria após sua saída do Hospital.

Terminou de vestir-se para aparecer-se em St. Mungo. Cinco anos trabalhando aí tinham-lhe dado certos privilégios, como poder chegar um pouco tarde. Nessa semana encarregava-se do pavilhão do térreo: Explosões com caldeirões. Nunca imaginou que ele terminaria lhe fazendo tanto dano ao Professor de Poções.

As horas passaram inimaginavelmente rápido. Do fundo de seu escritório tomou o translador que lhe tinha dado o pesquisador. Burdeos, esse era seu destino e talvez sua redenção. Respirou profundamente. Tinha-lhe dito a Harry que o chamaria se encontrava algo e agora esperava ter sorte, após 5 anos de tentativas infrutuosos.

Uns segundos depois apareceu em um beco. Segundo o pesquisador teria que caminhar duas quadras à direita, encontraria um parque e defronte estaria o edifício onde devia viver Severus Snape.

Caminhou a passo rápido, quase correndo. Viu o parque e de imediato caminhou ao edifício. Sentia que o coração se lhe saía do peito e estava anelante de encontrar a redenção ou uma maldição. Não importava, enquanto pudesse lhe pedir perdão a Severus. O nome pelo que devia perguntar era Derek Maler, isso lhe tinha dito o pesquisador.

—Desculpe sabe qual é o apartamento do Senhor Maler?

O porteiro soube de imediato que aquele jovem era estrangeiro. Tentou fazer um pouco de cor. O sobrenome Maler soava-lhe; mas não terminava de cair em conta, até que recordou o acento. Ingleses.

—Derek Maler.

Neville respirou de novo. Parecia que agora sim teriam sorte e tinham dado com os verdadeiros. Draco Malfoy sabia esconder-se muito bem.

—Sim, ele mesmo.

—Mmm, pois faz dois anos que já não vive aqui. Sua esposa era uma senhora muito amável, séria, mas muito amável e o menino era um encanto, muito diferente ao outro e o senhor Alan. Esse sim que era muito sério. Viveram aqui três anos.

O semblante de Neville se ensombreceu de imediato. Levavam anos tentando dar com aquele lugar e agora se tinham ido. Draco sempre ia tentando que ninguém lhe seguisse a pista. Pelo menos Neville agradeceu que o encarregado do edifício fosse um bocão. Draco tinha-se casado e tinha um filho. Sentiu uma fisgada no coração.

Outra vez sem nada, levantou um pouco a vista e o parquinho se lhe antojou tranquilo; de modo que caminhou até sentar-se em uma banca. O ar trazia um cheiro a jasmim. Neville fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. Encontrava-se incrivelmente cansado, como nunca esteve apesar das guardas contínuas nos diferentes Hospitais.

Pensar em Severus e em Draco punha-o cansado, com pesar. Em ocasiões pensava que nunca poderiam os encontrar, que não poderiam pedir perdão. Harry tinha rompido com seu padrinho, tinha mudado tanto como ele; mas não fisicamente, internamente. Harry já não era manipulável. Era feliz voando, com seus filhos, sem Ginny; mas se não pediam perdão, Harry não podia dar a seus filhos uma vida plena. Sempre existiria a sombra de ter sido parte dessa atrocidade.

Como ver a teus filhos se terminam em Slytherin? As coisas más que faz na vida se te regressam e tanto Harry como Neville lhe tinham medo ao Karma. O peso de um corpo fez que Neville saísse de seus pensamentos. Era um pequeno corpo em realidade.

Um menino de uns cinco ou seis anos, com cabelo negro e uns penetrantes olhos verdes. O pequeno olhava-o fixamente e Neville sorriu. Não sabia por que, mas acordou lhe uma ternura muito grande. Parecia que o menino era um adulto chiquito, não tinha essa faísca da infância. No entanto levava boas roupas, pelo que intuiu que não era nenhum menino desvalido, pelo menos não economicamente.

—Olá.

O menino não respondeu. Desvio a mirada à direita e depois regressou a Neville. Parecia que estudava ao garoto, como avaliando se devia lhe falar ou não.

—Olá. Vês triste.

Neville sorriu de imediato. Era tão óbvio que a vida se lhe estava caindo a pedaços e que a culpa lhe carcomia a alma?

—Estou, um pouco em realidade.

Não soube muito bem por que lhe dizia isso ao pequeno, mas o que sim sabia é que o menino também não parecia muito feliz. Inclusive parecia que se sentia só.

— Por que está?

—Vim a buscar a alguém que já se foi –o menino assentiu e voltou a desviar sua mirada à direita.

— Para que o buscava? –O pequeninho tinha posta a mirada verde na de Neville e este sentia que lhe traspassava a alma.

—Para pedir-lhe perdão.

O pequeno desviou a mirada uma vez mais e depois baixou a cabeça, como um sinal de estar pensando algo profundamente. Neville observava ao menino, para valer parecia ser um pequeno adultinho. Em seu coração sentiu umas vontades enormes de abraçá-lo.

—Não o deixes de buscar. Talvez precise que lhe peça perdão.

Neville piscou após as palavras do menino. Seguramente isso era verdadeiro. Severus poderia precisar que lhe pedissem perdão.

— Como se chama pequeno?

O menino olhou uma vez mais a Neville direto aos olhos, como surpreendido das palavras do garoto. Neville sorriu-lhe em uma tentativa de que o pequeno sorrisse, mas o menino não o fez. Sua mirada seguia incrédula.

—Tenho que regressar. Minha tia e meu primo se darão conta de que não estou. E seguro que se preocupassem.

O menino baixou da banca e com passo rápido, mas elegante, dirigiu-se a parte direita do parque. Justo à metade do caminho regressou e caminho rapidamente até Neville para dar-lhe um abraço.

—Chamo-me Dorian.

Neville viu ao pequeno adentrar-se nos arbustos, seguiu-o com a mirada até que o viu chegar a uma mulher guapa e de cabelo castanho e com um menino quase da mesma idade, mas loiro. Seguro que seria sua tia e seu primo. Um suspiro mais escapou. Pelo menos tinha encontrado a esse pequeno que lhe tinha reconfortado. Seu móvel soou justo nesse momento.

—Diga Harry.

—Sinto molestar-te, mas é que James e Al se sentem mau. Poderia vir a dar-lhe uma checada?

—Sim, irmão. Em seguida vou e te conto como me foi.

Neville chegou de imediato à casa de Harry, no Vale de Godric. Esses gêmeos James e Albus eram a vida de Harry e, até verdadeiro ponto, também a de Neville. Com o passo do tempo e ao romper relações com seus antigos amigos, a amizade entre eles se tinha estreitado.

—Que bom que chegou. Os meninos estão na sua habitação. Acho que têm febre e…

—Calma Harry, em seguida vejo-os.

Caminhou varinha em mãos até a habitação dos pequenos Potter, esses meninos era uma calamidade quando estavam sãos. Bom, James era uma calamidade, Albus, tinha um temperamento mais doce; mas ainda assim tinha algo dentro deles que os fazia sempre se meter em problemas.

Um momento depois Neville saía da habitação com um sorriso no rosto. Encantava lhe ver como Harry se preocupava por seus filhos. Aí estava o grande jogador de Quidditch mordendo-se as unhas, só porque seus filhos tinham gripe.

— E bem?

—Calma Harry, só é uma amigdalitis. Já lhes dei antibióticos.

Harry suspirou audivelmente. Sempre preferia que seus filhos tivessem uma doença normal a uma mágica. Isso era mais grave e complicado.

—Obrigado Neville. Como te foi?

—Mau, tinham-se ido.

—Genial, seguimos de más.

—Sim, mas temos que os encontrar. Não podem se desaparecer.

—Sim. Neville, desde faz tempo quero-te dizer algo, como amigos, claro. Estou preocupado por ti, esta muito sozinho. Deveria buscar a alguém, não sei, formalizar um casal. –Neville sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

—Harry onde está Ginny? –Harry baixou a mirada e vacilou um pouco.

—Neville você sabe que ela e eu tínhamos um trato. Seguro que ela deve de estar em algum lugar com uma de seus amantes ou com várias.

—Isso foi o último que fez para satisfazer à gente. Casar-te com Ginny, ter filhos e depois divorciar. Você também não é feliz Harry. Os dois equivocamo-nos. Você melhor que ninguém sabe a razão pela que não posso ter um companheiro. –Harry abraçou a Neville em uma tentativa de reconfortá-lo. –Draco está casado e tem um filho.

Ao escutar isso Harry se afastou e caminhou. Seus ombros notavam-se tensos e Neville sabia que era pela menção do loiro.

—Bem por ele. Os dois refizemos nossas vidas.

—Ele a refez. Você só recusou a felicidade.

—Neville Podemos deixar isto? Não importa o que passou. Agora Draco deve nos odiar aos dois pelo que lhe fizemos a Severus.

Neville assentiu e abraçou a Harry. Ele era um pouco mais alto e para Potter era mais singelo aconchegar no peito de seu amigo. Nenhum dos dois era feliz, ele sabia, mas não tinha forma de regressar no tempo e evitar tantas coisas.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Draco chegava a sua casa cansado; mas feliz. O vinhedo pouco a pouco estava dando resultados e seus vinhos estavam-se vendendo. Anna teve razão: Investir naquilo foi o melhor que pôde fazer. Ao chegar à sala, os ruídos dos risos de seu filho e de Anna encheram seu coração.

— Papi!

Aaron era seu pequeno, seu tesouro maior e sua razão de ser. De imediato o menino saltou aos braços de seu pai que o recebeu com enorme gosto.

— Divertiram-se no parque?

—Sim papai, jogamos muito. Mamãe compro-nos um gelado à cada um, foi genial.

—Dá-me gosto filho e você Dorian divertiste-te?

—Sim, tio Draco.

Draco encontrava-se genuinamente preocupado por Dorian. Era um menino em um ano mais pequeno que Aaron, mas não parecia um menino. Isso lhe atribuía a seu padrinho. Desde que Dorian nasceu, Severus não lhe tinha dedicado tempo. Não era carinhoso com ele e Draco que achava que jamais tinha podido o abraçar.

E não é que julgasse a seu padrinho, ao final tentava entender. Dorian era tão parecido a… Seguro que lhe recordava aquilo e isso, pensava, pesava também no caráter do menino, que se voltou ranzinza e retraído. Não brincava como Aaron, preferia ler e estar sozinho. Tinha cinco anos e parecia ter uma alma velha. Talvez eram umas vadias tentativas para agradar a seu pai.

—Dorian, carinho Por que não vão brincar?

—Preferiria ir ler a meu quarto, tia Anna.

—Sim mami, não se preocupe, eu lhe faço companhia. Enquanto ele lê, eu jogo com meu Play. Anda, Dorian.

Draco e Anna viram desaparecer aos meninos pelas escadas. A cada um tão diferente, mas em realidade queriam-se muito, compartilhavam esse carinho. Aaron sempre estava pendente de Dorian e fazia de tudo para tirar a seu primo de seu estado de menino sério, como ele o chamava inocentemente.

—Severus faz muito mau com esse menino.

—Dragão, eu sei, mas tem que entender, Dorian deve lhe recordar o que sucedeu.

—Esse menino é inocente. Até ele tem que pagar pelo que esses infelizes lhe fizeram?

—Faltam cinco anos para que Aaron ingresse no colégio, Dragão.

—Cinco anos para que regressemos a Londres.

—E temos que preparar o terreno. Sabe que a Ministra de Magia está muito comprazida por todo nosso labor? Pelo altruísmo que temos mostrado? Nos próximos anos Hermione Granger será nosso passe para a glória.

—É tão fácil ter a uma Gryffindor feliz... Um pouco de dinheiro, boas obras e a Ministra Granger crê-nos bons.

—Pobre, tão inteligente e casada com Ron Weasley.

—Essa infeliz doninha. –Anna sabia que a menção de Ronald Weasley punha a Draco iracundo. Se aconchegou no peito do loiro.

—Vamos carinho, em cinco anos lhe tiraremos esse lastre e teremos nossa vingança.

Draco abraçou a Anna fortemente e beijou seu testa. Essa garota tinha sido sua paz todos esses anos e agora a seu lado tinha a vingança preparada. Mas justo agora, o que ocupava sua mente era curar a Severus, fazer que possa ver para além e que demonstre o que ama a Dorian; porque Draco sabia que Severus amava a seu filho. Sabia-o.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo pronto pra vocês lerem**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

—Hoje vai querer-me mais que ontem.

Anna arrojou na mesa uns documentos, Draco levantou a vista. Anna já estava sentada em frente a ele. Tinha nos olhos esse brilho que lhe gelava o sangue. Só tinha dois motivos pelos que a bruxa francesa luzia tão contente: Aaron ou alguma maldade bem feita. Pela sorrisinho demoníaco, soube que era a segunda.

Tomou o envelope amarelo e rompeu o selo lacrado. Assim que começou a ler não pôde evitar pôr o mesmo sorriso malévolo.

—Não me posso crer.

—Exatamente, carinho. A metade de Gemialidades Weasley é nossa. Disse-te que seria singelo. Só foi necessária uma puta com grandes nádegas. Quase sinto lástima pela Ministra Granger, olha que se casar com semelhante troglodita.

À morte de Fred Weasley, Ronald foi designado o executor de sua parte da Gemialidades Weasley. A doninha tinha-se casado com Granger e tinha uma filha, Rose. Hermione Granger era a Ministra mais jovem e por muito a mais competente. Apesar de que Draco sabia que o posto lhe devia ao apoio de Potter, o sangue sujo estava fazendo um bom papel e quase graças a ela, Draco tinha uma imagem na sociedade mágica de Londres.

Ronald Weasley, após a deserção de Potter, converteu-se no "melhor" aluno, ao grau que após anos de exercício, terminou sendo Chefe dos Aurores. No entanto, sempre estava à sombra do Herói Mágico. A cada vez que metia a pata em algum caso, os encabeçados do Profeta tinham uma só pergunta: Que tivesse feito Harry?

Ter de mulher à Ministra, viver à sombra do Herói e ser um estúpido, foi o que levou à doninha a se instalar no útil –pelo menos para Draco –vício do álcool e foi aí onde entrou Sophia.

Sophia era uma puta de subúrbio, vulgar, sem um mínimo de educação e proeminente da cada parte de seu corpo. Anna tinha-lhe salvado a vida e Sophia apesar de ser o que era, tinha lealdade e uma fidelidade cega a Anna. Por isso aceitou seduzir a Ronald, levando por um caminho de depravação, vícios e luxúria. A cada vez mais abaixo, a cada vez mais profundo no infra mundo, enredando-o para nunca sair.

Descuidava seu trabalho, sua família e agora tinha terminado por perder um dos fortes patrimônios de sua família. Quase sentia lastima de Granger. Após que soubesse o que era seu maridinho, seguro que o passaria mau. Mas vendo pelo lado amável, lhe tiraria um lastre em sua vida.

—Temos que pôr isto a nome de Dorian, Anna.

—Claro que sim dragão —Draco tomou o sobre e o guardou em uma gaveta secreto em sua mesa. A doninha era o primeiro em cair — Está ansioso por regressar?

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do loiro. Em realidade não sabia bem como se sentir. Pelo menos tinha a certeza de que ao entrar Aaron ao colégio, não teria nenhum problema. Não seria tachado como o filho de comensais, Draco tinha trabalhado muito para que assim fosse. Nestes dez anos tinha-se ganhado à comunidade francesa, tanto mágica como muggle e com Londres tinha tratos, para obras benéficas, para instruções e era um referente quanto a moderniza-los. Tudo de mão –e quase sem lhe crer –de Hermione Granger.

Draco admitia que apesar de não se cair bem, ela fazia o que podia pelo bem de seu povo. Graças a isso Aaron Malfoy-Noah teria um futuro afastado do passado de seu pai.

Seu pai…

—Estou preocupado por Severus e sua relação com Dorian.

Anna sabia que isso não era o único que preocupava a Draco. Também estava o do outro pai de Aaron, o ver de novo. Vingar-se dele. Ainda que, para ser sincera, o de Dorian e Severus, sim era o mais preocupante. Nos anos tinham passado e Severus não tinha podido superar essa aberração que sentia por seu filho. Sim, aberração. Pouco estava com ele, Anna jamais o tinha visto abraçar a Dorian e Dorian… Dorian tentava. Não era um menino comum e corrente.

Sempre estava lendo, tentando agradar a seu pai e chamar sua atenção. Mas Severus era incapaz de sustentar lhe a mirada. Esses olhos verdes matavam-no. O sofrimento daquele menino inocente, fazia que Draco sentisse mais ódio por Longbottom e por Potter. Qualquer um deles era o verdadeiro pai de Dorian e mereciam pagar pelo que fizeram e pelo que provocaram.

*\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Severus observava com atenção o boletim de qualificações de Dorian. Todas eras excelentes, exceto, Ciências.

—Tudo parece estar bem. No entanto suas qualificações em Ciências deixam muito que desejar.

Dorian observava a seu pai, sentado em um cadeirão, em frente à lareira apagada. Tinha a vista submergida no boletim, ante isso, a presença de Dorian parecia insignificante. Ele se esforçava, sabia que para seu pai era importante que tivesse boas notas na escola muggle; mas Ciências não se lhe davam para nada bem.

—Sinto muito, pai.

—Não o sinta, Dorian. Esforce. Sabe que apesar de ser mago, é importante que tenha uma boa instrução. Ciências é uma matéria que te será muito útil quando veja Poções. No próximo ano terá que se esforçar o duplo ao entrar a Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, Londres, o adeus a Aaron por um ano. Para Dorian seu primo era o único vestígio de infância. Sempre brincando, vendo caricaturas, o fazendo sorrir. E agora se iria, se iriam. Seu tio Draco queria que vivessem em Londres desde que Aaron entrasse ao colégio e lá ele estaria sozinho. Seus tios eram uma grande família e eram muito amorosos; mas seu pai, sempre sério, inexpressivo, trabalhando para não passar tempo com ele.

Nunca falavam de sua mãe e Dorian não se atrevia a perguntar. Nem sequer a seus tios. Sabia que sua mãe morreu. Talvez morreu quando ele nasceu e essa era a razão pela que seu pai o odiava. Tudo eram conjecturas, já que nem sequer tinha uma fotografia de sua mãe. Quando pensava nisso se lhe ensombrecia a alma.

— Pai iremos a Londres?

Severus fixou sua vista uns segundos em seu filho, pôs-se de pé e deu-lhe as costas. Estava tão cansado de pensar. Draco queria regressar; mas ele não. Não estava preparado. Ainda que seu afilhado dissesse que tudo seria diferente, Severus não estava muito convencido. Ademais Dorian estaria no próximo ano em Hogwarts, de modo que era quase seguro que voltaria a ver a… Qualquer um que pudesse ser o pai de seu filho.

—Não sei Dorian. Seguramente você sim que terá que ir com seus tios. Tem que aclimatar-te à cidade e eu provavelmente fique aqui, para cuidar os vinhedos. Terei que falar com seu tio.

Dorian viu a seu pai sair da estância, com rumo ao despacho de seu tio. Suspirou com pesar. Esperava em algum dia poder entender a seu pai. Sempre vestido de negro, triste, sombrio. Dorian sabia perfeitamente bem que seu pai não queria regressar a Londres e ele queria ficar; mas essa não era sua decisão. Jogou-se no sofá com a cabeça pendurando por um dos braços.

— Que tem passado? –Ao levantar a vista encontrou-se com os olhos azuis de seu primo Aaron, que levava abrigado com seu braço direito uma bola se soccer –Não me diga. Mostrou seu boletim a meu tio. Seguro que te disse algo por sua qualificação em Ciências. Sabe? Não o entendo, eu também sou um asco nisso e papai não me diz nada.

—Isso é porque o tio Draco está acostumado a teu ineptidão –Dorian se incorporou, disposto a se ir, mas Aaron deteve-o.

— Inepti que? Dorian, acho que sabe mais palavras que os garotos maiores de minha escola. Anda, deixa de tolices e vamos jogar –o pequeno loiro mostrou a bola e depois deu-lhe um par de passadas em frente a ele.

—Não tenho vontade, Aaron.

—Anda já, não seja resmungão. Deixo que atire primeiro.

Dorian via como seu primo manejava a bola, lhe dando golpes com seus joelhos e depois três toques com a cabeça seguidos. A ele, definitivamente, gostava mais disso que andar trepado em uma vassoura, coisa no que Aaron era uma estrela e isso que tinha só onze anos.

—Está bem, vamos –disse enquanto lhe roubava a bola e lhe fazia algumas fintas –E desta vez eu serei Beckham.

—Bem, mas eu serei Iker.

Os dois meninos saíram entre empurrões brincalhões até o grande jardim da imensa mansão. De repente, o sol fez-se-lhe mais brilhante a Dorian. Encantava lhe jogar a soccer. Isso seria uma das coisas que mais estranharia no ano que estaria sem seu primo.

*-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Anna saía feliz do despacho de Draco. As bases para sua vingança estavam bem cimentadas e o primeiro movimento foi perfeito. Ao passo que iam, seguro que cedo teriam também as escrituras da casa da Ministra de Magia.

— Draco esta muito ocupado?

—Não, falávamos da próxima viagem. Já sabe, ultimando detalhes.

—Perfeito, me urge falar com ele disso.

Se avizinhava uma tormenta nessa tranquila tarde e Anna preferia estar em um terreno mais neutro. Melhor buscava aos meninos e deixava que as serpentes se despedaçassem tranquilas.

Ao entrar Severus, Draco deixou tudo o que estava fazendo. Esperava essa conversa desde que informou lhe à família sua decisão de regressar a Londres. Sabia que seu padrinho não estava de acordo, mas para ele era primordial regressar. Desde lá sua vingança seria mais fácil e ademais não queria deixar só a Aaron. Queria ir à cada partida de Quidditch que jogasse; porque Draco estava seguro de que seu filho seria um grande buscador.

—Precisamos falar do regresso a Londres, Draco. –o loiro jogou para trás sua cadeira.

— Que passa com isso? Achei que tinha sido claro. Aaron ingressará a Hogwarts e eu quero estar com ele. Ademais no próximo ano Dorian também terá sua carta.

—O ponto é que eu não quero regressar.

— Por que?

—Você sabe muito bem por que. Leva-te a Dorian contigo, para ele será benéfico conhecer tudo antes de ingressar ao Colégio.

— Assim de fácil? –Draco levantou-se e dirigiu-se a seu padrinho para situar-se em frente a frente. –Não creio Severus. Não te será tão singelo. Você não é um delinquente, não mataste a ninguém e não há nenhum motivo para que não regresse.

—Não quero regressar, Draco. –Severus se deu a volta se afastando de Draco, caminhando um pouco pelo amplo despacho.

—O que você não quer é te ficar muito tempo com Dorian –as palavras de Draco impactaram direto no coração de Severus.

—Não ente…

—Se entende ao que me refiro. Se vamo-nos daqui já não terá o pretexto do trabalho para não ter que ver a Dorian. Não terá viagens às fábricas e não terá projetos para fazer a uva resistente. Terá que estar em casa com seu filho, com um filho que não pode nem olhar aos olhos.

— Basta Draco!

— Não! Tenho esperado todos estes anos tentando não ver o evidente. Tentando não ver como sente repulsão por teu filho. Caralho, Severus, sei que o ama, senão não tivesse feito o que fizeste. Quase converteste-te em um squib!

Os gritos de ambos se tinham escutado por todo o despacho. Draco estava surpreendido. Em todos os anos que tinha de consciência, jamais recordava ter levantado a voz a ninguém, muito menos a seu padrinho e Severus, jamais perdia os estribos. Agora os dois estão exaltados. O loiro respirou profundo, fechou os olhos e pensou em Aaron. A imagem de seu filho sempre o tranquilizava.

Severus queria terminar com a conversa. De alguma forma Draco tinha-lhe colado duro. Ele amava a seu filho, mas não podia o demonstrar. A cada vez que via seus olhos recordava uns verdes que lhe fizeram muito dano.

—Tem que se repor, padrinho. Dorian é um grande menino, não se merece isto que lhe está passando. É inocente de qualquer coisa que tenha passado.

—Tentei, Draco, mas não posso.

—Sei que você lhe quer.

—Claro que lhe quero, Draco. Sabe que sempre quis uma família. Nunca pensei que sobreviveria o suficiente como para a ter; no entanto, sempre a quis. Dorian é meu filho, é parte de mim e se tivesse que dar quase toda minha magia de novo para lhe ter, me crê, eu faria. Ele é minha vida, mas não posso lhe dizer, não sei como. A cada vez que estou em frente a ele, lembro tudo, como foi. As palavras obscenas de Black, as caricias doentes dos Weasley. Lembro a Longbottom e a Potter correndo-se dentro de mim. Rasgando-me. Acha que não me pergunto a diário quem será o pai de Dorian? –Draco caminhou até seu padrinho e abraçou, sentindo o estremecimento. Severus pouco aceitava as mostras de afeto ou inclusive ser tocado.

—Não nos podemos esconder sempre. Tem que o superar. A cada dia que passa se afasta mais de seu filho. A cada dia faz lhe mais dano. Não é justo.

—Leva daqui –Severus apartou-se do abraço.

—Não me levarei se não vem. Tem em um ano para recuperá-lo, Severus. Depois será muito tarde, os garotos não são pequenos para sempre. Quanto acha que passe para que ele te reclame o que lhe está fazendo?

—Deve-me Draco. Afasta-lhe de mim. É o melhor para ele. Para os dois.

Draco sabia que ante a primeira frase dita por Severus, não tinha discurso. Lhe devia, sim, claro. Devia-lhe a vida e, apesar de saber que não era o correto, se levaria a Dorian com ele, sem Severus. No fundo de seu coração sentia que isso lhe pesaria para sempre a seu padrinho. Tanto como ao mesmo Draco lhe pesava não saber quem era o pai de Dorian.

—Tem razão, padrinho. Devo. Só quero que esteja consciente de que se me levo talvez você esteja perdendo a oportunidade de ser um pai.

—É o melhor para Dorian.

Severus tentava autoconvencer-se disso. No entanto, enganava-se. Sabia, estava perdendo a Dorian. Talvez ao se ir terminaria vendo a Draco como um pai, como o pai amoroso que Severus não sabia ser.

—O lugar de um pai é insubstituível, Severus. Digo por experiência. Meu pai podia ser tudo filho de puta que quisesse e eu sempre estava buscando sua aprovação, sua adoração. –Draco lhe mostrou sua marca negra. –Isto é consequência disso. Eu poderei ser para Dorian um tio, um amigo, até um irmão, mas nunca um pai. Me poderá querer, mas não amar como a ti. Pensa e depois dá-me sua resposta. –O loiro estava por abandonar o despacho quando Severus o deteve.

—Não tenho que pensar nada. Leva, eu fico.

—Bem.

Dois meses depois, Draco, Anna, Aaron e Dorian estavam instalados em Londres, esperando a entrada de Aaron a Hogwarts.

*-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Os primeiros dois meses de solidão foram um inferno, mas depois vieram as festas. Aaron teve suas primeiras férias e voltou a sua casa com milhões de histórias do colégio. Isso fez que Dorian ansiasse viver suas próprias aventuras naquele castelo.

Agora estava a um par de dias para tomar o Expresso a Hogwarts, conheceria a plataforma 9 ¾. Conheceria à rara professora de adivinhação Luna Lovegood e sobretudo escreveria novas coisas em sua vida. Talvez não seria um jogador de Quidditch como Aaron, mas pelo menos faria amigos e poderia ver o que é a magia para valer.

Em segredo, Dorian estava imensamente feliz pelo pacote que lhe tinha chegado justo a manhã em que tomaria o trem. Era uma caixa retangular com um cartão. Ao abrir, viu uma varinha. A varinha de seu pai. Ele lhe tinha enviado para que a utilizasse no Colégio e ademais prometia estar na plataforma para o ver tomar o trem. Isso era algo que Dorian jamais se tivesse esperado. No ano que levavam vivendo em Londres, seu pai jamais se tinha passado por ali, mas se tinha-lhe enviado cartas periodicamente.

— Pronto, Dorian? Temos que nos ir. Aaron e Anna já estão no carro.

—Pai disse-me que viria.

—Eu sei, filho. Também me escreveu e me disse não me preocupasse, que nos veria na plataforma à hora em ponto. Não se desespere. Sabe que seu papai jamais falta a suas promessas.

Dorian assentiu. Não sabia por que, mas sentia-se estranho, nervoso. Isso, eram nervos, uma coisa rara porque ele jamais se sentia nervoso; no entanto, agora tinha a varinha de seu pai e o voltaria a ver, após um ano sem lhe ver. Esse parecia ser suficiente motivo para estar nervoso.

—Vamo-nos, tio.

Passar à plataforma foi divertida e Aaron parecia que tinha diarreia na boca, não deixava de falar. Não podia ocultar o feliz que se encontrava por ter de novo a Dorian, talvez com um pouco de sorte e terminaria em Slytherin.

—Espero que fique em Slytherin –disse Aaron.

—Não me importo onde ficar. Tio Draco acha que papai quisesse que fique em alguma casa?

—Não creio, filho. Seu pai não tem preferência por nenhuma casa.

Os minutos passaram e Severus não chegava. Dorian luzia triste, decepcionado. Era a primeira vez que via que seu pai não cumpria uma promessa. Ainda que sim essa era uma promessa feita a ele, então não sabia que tão importante podia ser.

Entre a bruma do vapor que provocava o trem se podia distinguir a figura de um homem alto, de corpo atlético e músculos bem formados. Dorian de imediato recordou ao desconhecido do parque, com a mesma barba, com um traje muggle cinza, uma camisa azul e da mão levava a dois meninos de cabelo negro desordenado.

*-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

— Tio Neville Papai estará no trem?

—Sim, Jamie.

— Acha que queira-nos comprar todo o carrinho de doces?

—Não o creio, Al.

James e Albus eram os gêmeos de Harry. Os dois ingressavam nesse ano a Hogwarts. Essa foi a razão principal pela que Harry tinha aceitado o posto de Professor de Voo e também porque queria tomar um descanso. Já eram muitos anos de jogar Quidditch e seu corpo reclamava um justo repouso.

Aquela manhã, Neville cumpria com o favor que Harry lhe tinha pedido: Levar aos meninos ao expresso. Era emocionante reviver a experiência. Claro que Neville tinha como recordação a amargura de sua avó, sempre queixando de sua forma de ser e suspeitando que não tinha valor.

—Tio, acho que devemos subir.

— Eh? Oh sim, claro, subam. Espero vê-los cedo, garotos. Já sabem que irei seguido a visitar a seu pai no Colégio.

Os meninos abraçaram-se a seu tio Neville, deram-lhe um beijo na cada bochecha e tomaram suas coisas, prontos para subir ao comboio.

*-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Uns metros mais afastado, Dorian também estava pronto para subir. Aaron sabia que seu primo se sentia mau, que estava triste porque seu tio Severus disse que chegaria e não o fez.

—Anda Dorian, vamos divertir-nos. —Dorian assentiu com relutância e caminhou até a porta que dava ao interior do trem. Uma vez dentro, o trem começou sua marcha.

— Dorian! Dorian!

Chegando, quase correndo, um pálido Severus gritava com o fim de que seu filho o escutasse. Desde que tinha deixado Burdeos sentia-se mau; mas isso não foi impedimento para chegar, quiçá um pouco tarde; mas estava aí e queria que seu filho o soubesse. Os gritos acordaram do letargo emocional a Dorian e pôde ver como seu pai chegava e lhe dizia adeus. Sem dar-se conta, Dorian sorriu. Seu pai tinha chegado.

Severus sentia que seu corpo já não resistia. Tinha a Draco só a uns passos, também lhe dizendo adeus a seu filho que começava em seu segundo ano em Colégio. Um tremor corporal fez que Severus tropeçasse. Estava a ponto de desmaiar-se. De imediato, antes de que sentisse o golpe seco no solo, notou como uns fortes braços o sustentavam.

Era Neville o que tinha salvado a Severus do golpe no duro concreto. Após isso, a vista de Severus se ensombreceu e terminou perdendo o sentido nos braços de Neville Longbottom.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota traduto:**

**Mas o que será que aconteceu com Severus nesse momento? Vejo vocês nos comentários**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês por ai**

**Ate breve!**

**Fui…**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

Draco estava bufando. Quase podia sacar fogo pela boca. Não podia achar que o inútil de Longbottom estivesse justo no momento no que seu padrinho se desmaiou. Ademais teve que ver como o carregava e o aparecia em St. Mungo. Isso devia ser uma cruel broma do destino. Agora estava junto a Anna esperando a que alguém lhe respondesse, que lhe informasse o estado de seu padrinho.

—Demônios. Demoram muito. Longbottom deveria de dizer-nos como esta.

—Dragão, acaba de entrar faz 10 minutos com ele.

—Sim, mas tudo bom se está-lhe fazendo algo? Talvez o queira matar. Sabe que são capazes de tudo.

—Draco, não acho que seja capaz. Você viu a indulgência com a que nos tratou.

— Pura tela! –Gritou Draco, mais desesperado que nunca. Caminhava como um leão enjaulado.

—Deixa isso carinho. Está-me mareando.

Draco preferiu deixar-se cair na cadeira ao lado de Anna. Não entendia muito bem por que, agora que estava tão cerca de sua vingança, Severus estava doente. Tudo devia ser consequência do nascimento de Dorian. O velho sanador Vial tinha-lhe advertido: Ter um filho sem um pai consumiria muita da magia de Severus. Mesmo assim, seu padrinho aceitou seguir com a gravidez.

A gravidez de Draco tinha sido diferente, teve a magia de Anna para compensar-se; mas Severus não tinha aceitado a magia de ninguém, nem sequer a sua.

*-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Os quatro meninos entraram ao vagão do Professor Potter como um furacão. Harry de imediato se sobressaltou. Seus filhos vinham acompanhados de dois meninos. Um alto, loiro, de olhos azuis, muito parecido a… Draco e outro menino de cabelo negro, macio e olhos verdes.

—Papai, Dorian precisa baixar do trem –Al soava preocupado e puxava da mão a seu pai para que se pusesse de pé.

— Por que? Que tem passado? –Perguntou passando sua vista por ambos meninos. Não sabia qual dos dois era Dorian.

—Meu pai desmaiou-se na plataforma. Um homem alto e forte sustentou-o. Parecia discutir algo com meu tio e depois desapareceram.

—Seguro que era o tio Neville. Genial papai, deveram ir a St. Mungo. Meu tio trabalha aí. É um grande Sanador. Seu papai está em boas mãos. –disse James, pondo uma mão sobre o ombro direito de Dorian.

— Professor, você pode nos levar? –Aaron soava preocupado.

— Eh? –Harry estava perdido vendo a Aaron –No trem não nos podemos desaparecer. Temos que esperar. Chegando ao castelo podemos ir por rede ao Hospital.

—Não, não quero esperar. Meu pai pode estar muito mau e…

—Calma, filho –Harry pôs-se a nível do menino. Acariciou lentamente o sedoso cabelo e sorriu-lhe. –Meus filhos têm muita razão. Neville é genial no que faz, seguro que seu pai estará acordado para quando chegue e poderá o abraçar. Anda, fica-te aqui enquanto pesquiso se podemos parar por algum lado.

Harry saiu do vagão pressuroso. Esse menino, Aaron, recordava-lhe tanto a Draco... Se seus olhos fossem cinzas seriam quase idênticos. Claro que o menino não era arrogante, inclusive era até respeitoso, muito educado.

Dorian tinha tomado assento. A seu lado estava Al, contemplando-o. Em frente a ele, sentados, estavam James e Aaron. Todos em silêncio, demasiado preocupados.

— Acho que faz um momento não nos apresentamos. Eu sou Albus Potter e ele é meu irmão James. –Al lhe estendeu a mão a Dorian e este de imediato a tomou.

—Dorian Snape. –depois tomou a mão de James.

—Eu sou Aaron Malfoy –os meninos se terminaram de apresentar e Dorian seguia preocupado.

—Papai diz que terminarei sendo um Gryffindor. –disse James a Aaron, lhe sorrindo.

—Slytherin não está tão mau, ainda que todos são muito sérios.

— Em que casa gostaria de ficar Dorian? –Perguntou-lhe Ao a seu novo amigo.

—Eh… Não, eu… Não sei, acho que qualquer estaria bem.

—A mim gostaria Slytherin. Nas Masmorras seguro que não se cola o sol.

Aaron moveu a cabeça em sinal positivo e Al sorriu. Esses meninos caíam-lhe muito bem. Só esperava que o pai de Dorian estivesse bem. Nesse segundo, a porta do vagão abriu-se e Harry entrou.

—Bom, garotos. Disseram-me que o trem parará em 10 minutos. Podemos ir a San Mungo.

— Podemos ir todos papai? Prometemos-te estar tranquilos. –James soava tão suplicante, que Harry não pôde mais que dizer que sim.

—Bem, mas terão que concentrar para o desaparecimento.

*-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Draco estava morto de desespero. Já levavam tempo sem saber que passava com Severus e só uma enfermeira tinha sido enviada por Longbottom para lhe dizer que o procedimento estava sendo complicado, mas que tudo estava saindo bem.

—Porra, isto é tão desesperante! Não posso entender como está você tão tranquila.

Anna suspirou com cansaço. Estava tranquila porque não podia estar de outra forma. Ela não era sanadora e ajudava mais em calma que estando como Draco, dando voltas como um trompo, querendo fazer um poço na sala de espera. Uns corpos começaram a materializar-se quase em frente ao casal.

Os meninos tinham o estômago revolto e James sentia que em qualquer momento terminaria arrojando o café da manhã. Dorian e Aaron correram até abraçar-se a Draco. O loiro abraçou a seu filho e a Dorian com devoção. Depois levantou a vista para agradecer à pessoa que os tinha levado; no entanto, esse sentimento morreu no momento no que viu a Harry Potter.

Com o mesmo cabelo desordenado de sempre, algo curto. Tinha ganhado uns centímetros nesses anos e também um grande corpo. Draco passou saliva. Em frente a ele se encontrava o dono de seus sonhos e seus pesadelos. Com os mesmos olhos verdes brilhantes que pareciam ser dois esmeraldas.

Harry pensava que estava sonhando. Draco, Draco Malfoy em frente a ele. Igual de sexy e irresistível que sempre.

— Como esta meu pai, tio? –a voz de Dorian regressou aos homens à vida.

—Ainda não o sei, Dorian. Faz um momento uma enfermeira disse-nos que o estavam tratando.

—Quero ver-lhe.

—É impossível, Dorian.

Draco desfez o abraço e com passo firme dirigiu-se para Potter, que seguia em estado de choque, sem saber muito bem que fazer.

—Dra… Malfoy –sua voz soou quase como um sussurro.

—O Professor Potter foi muito amável em trazer-nos papai. –Aaron estava ao lado de seu pai. Sorrindo-lhe a Harry.

— Professor?

—É nosso novo Professor de Voo. E isso é bom. A Professora Hooch já era muito ve… Digo, era uma mulher maior e como neste ano quero ser o buscador de Slytherin, prefiro ter um Maestro que não se caia da vassoura.

Draco tentava prestar-lhe atenção a seu filho; mas era evidente seu incomodidade. Queria gritar-lhe a Potter, lastimar, dizer-lhe todo o que tinha guardado tantos anos; mas não devia. Não com Dorian e Aaron presentes.

— Gosta de Quidditch? Papai diz que sou muito bom, mas como serei de primeiro não me deixassem jogar –James estava feliz de encontrar a alguém que compartilhasse seu gosto. Seu irmão Al preferia coisas mais tranquilas. –Oh, sinto muito. Sou James Potter, senhor. –o menino estendeu-lhe a mão a Draco. Quem com grande elegância tomou-a. Afinal de contas, era um menino e não tinha culpa de nada.

—Draco Malfoy.

— Carinho, tudo bem? –Draco tomou da mão a Anna.

—Ela é minha esposa. Anna Malfoy.

Se o ambiente era tenso, após isso se voltou asfixiante. Harry quase mata à bruxa com a mirada. Os únicos que pareciam não perceber nada eram Aaron e James, quem puxaram a seus respectivos pais até as cadeiras da sala de espera. Depois se enfrascaram em uma discussão de Quidditch, perguntavam-lhes a seus pais algumas coisas e eles contestavam com monossílabos.

Harry de repente sentiu-se na dimensão desconhecida. Estava sentado na sala de espera de St. Mungo com Draco, só separados por dois meninos. Aaron o filho de Draco e James um de seus gêmeos. Colocou sua cabeça na parede e sem querer desviou um pouco a mirada. Draco tinha a cabeça no ombro de sua… mulher. Porra, como doía isso.

Dorian estava recargado na parede em frente a sua família. A seu lado estava Albus, que se lhe acercou para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

—Eu sei de uma forma para ver a seu papai.

—Leva-me –Albus moveu a cabeça positivamente e caminhou até seu pai.

—Papai posso levar a Dorian por algo de tomar?

—Não sei, filho. Talvez seu tio não queira que se vá daqui. –Dorian escutou ao Professor e acercou-se a seu tio.

—Tio posso, faz favor?

Draco viu a Dorian e depois a Albus. Os dois com os olhos verdes, algo diferentes, de cabelo negro, talvez o de Dorian era um pouco mais claro e tinha a cor de pele de seu padrinho; mas não podia esquecer que talvez esses meninos podiam ser irmãos.

—Não se afastem demasiado.

—Não se preocupe, senhor. O tio Neville traz-me aqui o tempo todo. Conheço o Hospital perfeitamente.

Os meninos deram volta pelo corredor contiguo. Depois Albus abriu uma porta que dava a um grande corredor branco.

—Vamos, Dorian. Passando essa porta estão os quartos dos doentes. Aí deve estar seu papai.

Caminharam pelo grande corredor, cuidando-se de que ninguém entrasse por ele pela porta. Abriram a seguinte, a grande porta dupla que estava ao fundo e se esconderam em um oco ao ver que uma enfermeira se aproximava a eles.

—Seu pai deve estar onde mais gente esteja.

Na terceira porta podia-se ver a gente que estava trabalhando. Esperaram a que ninguém os visse para sair. Discretamente acercaram-se à porta da terceira habitação. Podiam sentir a magia flutuar. Um destelo branco os cegou por um momento e depois, tudo foi calmo.

Um Neville Longbottom muito cansado saía da habitação e de frente encontrou-se com dois meninos que se lhe faziam muito familiares.

— Que fazem aqui? –Neville de imediato fixou seus olhos verdes nos de Dorian — Dorian?

—Queria ver como estava meu pai.

Neville volteou à cama onde Severus estava inconsciente. O Professor Snape era o pai de Dorian! Quase se pateou mentalmente por não lhe ter perguntado aquela ocasião no parque.

—Vocês não podem estar aqui. –a voz da enfermeira sacou a Neville de seus pensamentos.

—Deixa-os Esther, vêm comigo –A enfermeira fulminou com a mirada ao sanador e depois se perdeu em outro quarto –Veem, Dorian –Tomou da mão ao menino para acercar a seu pai. Parecia estar dormindo. Quase sem notá-lo, dos olhos de Dorian escaparam umas lágrimas. Neville se percebeu disso e se pôs de joelhos, a nível do pequeno. —Está bem, só está cansado. Dormirá umas horas.

Dorian chorava e não se podia deter. Via a seu pai tão vulnerável e isso lhe provocava dor. Neville acercou-se mais ao menino e abraçou-o com ternura, tentando dar-lhe consolo. O menino deixou-se abraçar e se estreitou no homem. Deixou correr suas lágrimas, empapando o ombro do sanador.

—Obrigado. –lhe sussurrou a Neville. Este o apartou um pouco de seus braços, acariciou lhe as bochechas vermelhas e depositou um beijo na testa do menino.

—Vamos. Temos-lhe que dizer a Draco que tudo saiu bem. Seguro que deve de querer me matar.

Neville tomou da mão a Dorian e sorriu-lhe à ele. Caminharam pelo corredor de regresso, para dar de imediato com a sala de espera. Ao sair, Draco já estava de pé, assassinando com a mirada a Neville. Logo a cinza olhada desviou-se a Dorian que ia tomado da mão do sanador. Ainda não entendia como sua vida se podia complicar tanto. Os dois candidatos para a paternidade de Dorian tinham entrado em sua vida.

—Tio Draco, meu pai está bem. –O menino lhe sorriu a Draco, quem olhava a Neville esperando a confirmação.

—Dorian tem razão. O Professor Snape está bem. Por agora descansará umas horas.

—Bom, garotos. Nós temos que regressar. Com um pouco de sorte podemos chegar à seleção do chapéu. –Harry queria sair correndo daí.

Os garotos assentiram e puseram-se ao redor de Harry. Dorian soltou a mão de Neville e pôs-se em frente a ele. Neville colocou-se de novo a sua altura. O menino, ante as miradas atónitas de todos, o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

—Muito obrigado por salvar a meu pai.

Draco sentia que seu nível cardíaco estava pelas nuvens. Viu a Dorian unir ao grupo e desaparecer. Pôde notar perfeitamente a mirada de adoração que lhe dirigia a Longbottom. Definitivamente algum Deus devia-o odiar. Não podia ser que Dorian sentisse simpatia por um dos violadores de seu pai. No entanto, devia ter em conta que Neville também podia ser o outro pai de Dorian.

—Quero ver a meu padrinho.

—Por agora vai dormir. Malfoy sabe por que os níveis de magia do Professor estavam tão baixos?

—Não. –Draco se tensou. Não podia permitir que nenhum deles soubesse a verdade.

—Então terei que lhe ordenar alguns estudos. Sua magia estava quase nula.

— Estava?

—Eu lhe cedi parte de minha magia para nivela-lo. De outra maneira o Professor teria terminado com morte cerebral ou morrido. —Draco o fulminou com sua fria mirada.

—Não ache que isso te exime da culpa, Longbottom. –disse-lhe retendo-o com a mirada.

—Não é o que busco, Malfoy. Em seguida enviarei a uma enfermeira para que lhe indique onde está o Professor. Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas.

Neville preferiu retirar-se em seguida. Esse não era o melhor lugar para arranjar as coisas. Também não queria pôr em evidência ao Professor. Após que se restabelecesse, falaria.

Anna acercou-se a Draco, abraçando-o. Sabia que tudo aquilo estava fazendo atalhe em sua resistência. Ver a Potter e a Longbottom, seu padrinho à beira da morte e a mirada de adoração de Dorian. Todo isso eram duros golpes para seu querido Dragão.

Pela noite desse dia, Neville tinha guarda. Não pôde evitar passar um momento pela habitação de seu ex Professor de Poções. Ao entrar, tudo estava escuro, não tinha ninguém com ele, no entanto estavam as coisas de Draco. Seguro que o loiro teria ido a dar uma volta pelo lugar ou talvez por um café.

Revisou os sinais. Tudo estava bem, inclusive seu nível de magia. Apesar de não ser o ótimo, era baixo, mas estável. Contemplou-o por um segundo. As lembranças da noite em que o violaram vieram a sua mente, o atormentando. Fechou os olhos e foi pior, quase pôde escutar os soluços. Ao abrir de novo seus verdes olhos deu-se conta que o Professor o observava incrédulo.

—Você.

—Professor. –Neville deu um passo, querendo acercar à cama.

—Afasta-te de mim. Não se atreva a me tocar. –pôde distinguir o terror na mirada e na voz de Severus. Seu coração fez-se tiras nesse segundo. Causava-lhe terror a alguém.

—Eu… Por favor.

— Fora!

—Sou sanador. Sentiu-se mau na plataforma e tive que o trazer aqui.

— Não me importo, não te quero ver! Fora!

Neville deu uns passos atrás, estava disposto a ir-se. Tomou o pomo da porta e abriu-a ligeiramente. No entanto decidiu que não podia carregar mais com o que sentia. Tinha que o sacar, não podia viver com a mirada de terror que o Professor lhe dirigiu ao acordar. Girou-se para encarar a Severus. Seus olhos verdes se nublaram pelas lágrimas que começavam a sair deles, rompeu em pranto se acercando de novo.

—Não posso me ir sem lhe dizer… Que eu… —sentiu sua garganta se fechar e respirou para seguir falando —Eu sinto muito. Senti-o todo este tempo. Essa noite não era eu. Jamais devia passar o que passou. Tudo era um jogo, mas nós nos cegamos, escutamos a Sirius e… Me arrependi a cada segundo nesses onze anos. Sei que não temos perdão. Sei que jamais poderá esquecer o que lhe fizemos. —o pranto voltou a golpear e sua garganta se fechava de novo. Engoliu-se o pranto e continuou, sentindo o sabor salgado em sua boca —Desde que… desde que passou… eu não tenho podido estar com ninguém… Sempre que tentava ter intimidade com alguém, as imagens dessa noite, seus soluços, vinham a minha mente. Converti-me em um monstro. Levamos a cabo o ato mais perverso que um ser humano possa fazer e me ache que me odeio por isso. Que a cada vez que vejo meu rosto no espelho me dá repulsão. Que não tenho podido esquecer nada. —Neville se convulsionava de pranto. Seu coração estava partido. No entanto ainda sentia o peso em sua alma. —Os buscamos. Harry e eu, ao nos arrepender, o fomos buscar —voltou a se engolir o nodo que tentava lhe impedir falar —Mas se tinham ido. Depois fomos ao Ministério para entregar-nos, mas… Ao ser "heróis" —enfatizou com ironia a palavra— não lhe convinha ao Ministro daqueles anos que se soubesse a verdade. Disse-nos que se o fazíamos público você sofreria mais. Por isso os buscamos. Cinco anos após o sucedido, nosso pesquisador disse-nos que viviam em Burdeos. Ao ir ali disseram-me que fazia dois anos que já não viviam na direção que nos deram. Depois nosso pesquisador não soube dar com vocês.

Severus não disse nada. Só observou a Neville chorar, derrotado e abatido; mas não emitiu nenhum som. Não tinha nada que dizer. Neville entendeu o silêncio e, ainda mais derrotado do que se sentia, saiu da habitação. Lá fora estava-lhe esperando um cabreado Draco Malfoy, quem tinha escutado todo o monólogo do sanador.

—É um mentiroso. Uma vil rata mentirosa –Neville escutou a irritada voz de Draco —Em um ano. Levamos em um ano vivendo em Londres e nem Potter nem você nos buscou.

A mirada verde escuro de Neville buscou na de Draco algum assomo de mentira. Ao não o encontrar, sentiu que sua pisoteada alma se lhe saía do corpo. Em um ano vivendo em Londres e eles sem saber nada.

—Isso é impossível. Nós o tivéssemos… Viveram em Burdeos, França e depois se lhes perdeu a pista.

—Mentira, Longbottom. Nós vivemos todo este tempo na França. Após deixar o apartamento, compramos um vinhedo. Vivemos todos estes anos aí, até que Aaron chegou a Hogwarts.

—Nossos pesquisadores. Eles nos disseram que vocês tinham deixado França. Jamais soubemos que estavam aqui.

— Seus pesquisadores? E uma merda! Era tão singelo como ir a Granger. Ela sempre teve tratos conosco.

—Não temos tratos com o Ministério. Ademais, ir a ela era ter que lhe dar explicações e isso era impossível.

— Impossível? Por que? Por que teriam que lhe contar a verdade a Granger? Dizer-lhe que seu marido é um violador? –Draco não aguentou mais e se lançou sobre Neville, estampando-o na parede mais próxima, apertando com força a bata branca.

—Isso é o que vocês são, umas ratas. Uns violadores. Destroçaram a meu padrinho e vem você esperando que com um: Sinto muito. Tudo se arranje. Surpresa, Longbottom! Não é assim de fácil.

—Ninguém disse que eu pretendia isso. –Neville sustentou as mãos de Draco e as apartou —Harry e eu nos arrependemos. Entregamo-nos. Juro por meus pais, te poderia dizer baixo Veritaserum. Charlie Weasley viu-nos entrar ao escritório do Ministro uma noite depois. Alguém nos mentiu de seu paradeiro. Alguém queria evitar que déssemos com vocês. Jamais soubemos que calcaram Londres. Jamais! Não espero que seu padrinho nos perdoe. Busco que faça com nossas vidas o que lhe dê a vontade. Se quer que nos entreguemos, o faremos. Se quer amaldiçoar até a saciedade, que o faça; porque não merecemos nada, nem seu perdão, nem sua lástima.

Draco suspeitou o dito. Longbottom parecia honesto, no entanto tinha muitas inconsistências em sua história. Mas sabia que o monólogo dito ante seu padrinho, foi honesto. O ex leão sentia tudo o sucedido. Afastou-se e caminhou rumo à habitação de Severus.

—Acho que começo a crer-te, Longbottom; mas isso não se livra de nada. Buscar-nos e entregar-se, não é suficiente.

—Sei que não é –disse o sanador com pesar. –Draco. Essa noite. Não recordo nada. Que sucedeu?

O loiro não disse nada, só se dirigiu à habitação de seu padrinho. Falar daquela noite no sexto ano de Hogwarts era complicado. Neville viu-o ir-se e sentiu-se muito cansado para detê-lo. Sabia-se odiado, repudiado e o único que queria era se ir. Olhou seu relógio. Tinha guarda no Hospital Muggle.

*-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Severus piscou. Fechou os olhos fortemente e depois abriu-os. Volteou a sua direita e sentado em uma cadeira viu a uma pessoa com a calça de um pijama cirúrgico azul e uma camiseta branca colada ao torso. Levantou um pouco mais a vista para encontrar com as facções masculinas e uma barba fechada de mínimo três dias. Tudo em um pacote chamado Neville Longbottom.

— Que faz aqui? Onde está Draco?

— Eh? –Neville abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. –Professor. Bom Malfoy foi a sua casa a dar-se um banho. As enfermeiras estão mudando de turno e não teve outra opção que deixar a meu cuidado por este momento. Não foi singelo que me deixasse aqui, mas também não queria deixá-lo sozinho.

Severus não disse nada. Observava. A verdade é que se sentia muito incomodo estando a sós com ele. Respirava pausadamente, tentando acalmar-se, não perder os estribos. Sentiu estranhamente que a opressão que lhe afligia desde o nascimento de Dorian tinha diminuído. O som de um móvel distraiu-o.

— Malfoy? Sim, seu padrinho já acordou Eh? Sim

Longbottom começou a caminhar pelo quarto de hospital até situar-se de costas, em frente a Severus e foi o momento preciso para que este o observasse bem. Já não era o garoto que conheceu. Nem sequer o que o tinha… Não, agora parecia mais alto. A vista de Severus foi-se direta às costas de Neville. Era larga, musculosa, parecia forte. Mas não ao estilo massa de músculos sem sentido. Parecia ágil, atlético e resistente. Severus se pateou mentalmente. Não tinha porque andar pensando isso e menos de Longbottom. Desviou a mirada, mas sua atenção foi presa pelos bíceps de Neville que se marcavam ao momento de se esticar como gato.

—Parece que pedir perdão te fez amigo de Draco. Parece que meu afilhado se esquece de que é um violador. –Tinha que entrar o sistema de defesa Slytherin. Não podia estar observando assim a Neville.

—Draco não tem esquecido nada –A voz de Neville era tensa, cansada. Severus estremeceu-se um pouco com o tom. Muito masculino. Definitivamente esse já não era um garoto. Era um homem em toda regra. —Ele me segue odiando e desejando se vingar. Só foi um favor. –Neville levantou manualmente a cama de Severus, quem, ante a cercania, pôde perceber o cheiro a cítricos. Depois, Neville afastou-se. Com um passe de varinha acomodou as almofadas. Se acercava-se, o ex Professor se sentiria incómodo —Ademais, acho que está seguro de que não lhe faria dano.

—Claro, sóbrio não me tocaria verdade?

—Professor, isso não tem nada que ver. O que sucedeu… Não devia ser assim.

— Por que me cedeste sua magia?

—Era necessário para que sobrevivesse. Quisesse fazer-lhe uns estudos para saber a que se deve o baixo nível de magia.

—Nada de estudos. E não ache que o fato de que sua magia me salvasse será um motivo para te perdoar.

—Eu sei. Isso não tem nada que ver, era meu dever.

— Sanador? –Perguntou Severus com ironia.

—Sim –Sorriu um pouco o jovem castanho. E seus olhos verdes, pela primeira vez, brilharam. –Foi difícil. Talvez se lhe tivesse posto mais atenção a poções, mas não me posso queixar. Esta profissão é cansada; mas muito bonita. Conheci a Dorian. É um garoto genial.

Dantes de que Severus pudesse dizer algo, um furacão loiro entrou na habitação. Salvando o momento.

—Fora, Longbottom.

—Bons dias para ti também, Draco.

—Vai à merda –Neville sorriu e mexeu a cabeça. –Não é bem-vindo aqui, não te quero nem a ti nem a Potter cerca de minha família.

—Sou o Sanador de teu padrinho e Harry é o Professor de teu filho. Acho que será difícil não estar em contato.

—Fora agora, Longbottom. Não gosto os violadores.

Neville contraiu seus maxilares e tentou engolir o nodo de sentimentos que estava pugnado por sair. Caminhou até a porta e saiu sem dizer nada mais.

—Vê-se destroçado. –disse Draco sentando-se.

—Merece –Severus tentava soar indiferente; no entanto sabia e sentia que o arrependimento era sincero.

—Isso não te discuto. São culpados. Lá eles e suas consciências.

— Ainda…

—Não siga por esse caminho. Não quero falar de nada disso. Bastante tenho com saber que estes dois estão metidos em nossas vidas. Não sabe a adoração com a que Dorian olhava a Longbottom e para cúmulo, Aaron se faz amigo de um dos filhos de Potter.

A razão mais importante pela que não queria calcar Londres lhe estava golpeando à cara. Não levava nem 48 horas aí e já tinha a esses leões metidos em sua vida.

*-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Neville caminhou uns minutos pelo Hospital. Deu a ordem de que se Severus seguia estável podia sair ao dia seguinte. Revisou seu relógio. Eram às cinco da manhã e não tinha a onde ir. Não queria chegar a seu apartamento cheio de solidão e menos se sentindo como se sentia. Entrou a seu consultório e pensou na única pessoa na que podia encontrar um pouco de paz.

Sacudiu-se o pó e caminhou lento e cansado pelo despacho. Abriu a grande porta de madeira que dava a uma ampla habitação. Ainda tinha coisas sem desempacar. Ao fundo da habitação estava a cama com os doseies corridos. Lançou-se de imediato ao leito. Arrojou o tênis e envolveu o corpo de Harry com seu braço, colando as costas do Chico de Ouro a seu peito.

Tinham adquirido o costume de dormir juntos quando os pesadelos se faziam mais cruas. Sempre se dando o calor e a ternura que tanto precisavam. Aspirou o pescoço de Harry e apertou-o mais.

— Que horas são? –Harry se aconchegou bem em seu amigo.

—Ás cinco da manhã.

—Não fodas, Neville.

—Não queria ir a meu apartamento.

—Compra-te um cão.

—Draco correu-me. Severus odeia-me, odeia-nos.

— Que esperava? Pedir perdão, pôr teu carita de menino bom e já?

—Não, claro que não –Neville apoiou seu queixo no ombro de Harry, após beijar delicadamente seu pescoço. –mas por que bichano têm que ser tão prejudicial?

— Olá! Estamos falando do Rei e o Príncipe de Slytherin. Eles não têm coração. Têm um bloco de gelo do Atlântico –Harry ironizou a frase, enquanto distraidamente acariciava o braço que lhe rodeava a cintura. – Viu a Draco? Via-se formoso. Igual de sexy que sempre.

—Sua mulher é muito guapa.

—Muito séria. Algo seca.

—Eu diria elegante.

—Sombria.

—Prudente.

— De que lado esta?

—Do seu, por suposto, mas não pôde deixar ver o evidente: Tem uma mulher muito guapa e interessante.

—E têm um filho precioso.

—Deveram fazê-lo com vontades –Harry bufou de indignação.

—Deixemo-lo. Odeiam-nos e nós só devemos esperar o golpe. Anda, vamos dormir. Às dez tenho classe com Slytherin. Minha vida é um desastre.

—Eu tenho que regressar ao Hospital às dez.

Apertaram-se mais no abraço e dormiram. Só assim evitavam que os pesadelos chegassem a sua cabeça.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmm**

**Mais um capitulo no ar**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Comentem please**

**Fui…**


End file.
